Soulmate Therapy
by scarletraika
Summary: COMPLETED! Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan, akhirnya aku memilih untuk lari dari kekasihku. Tapi setelah dokter datang, dan memaksaku untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Bisakah semua ini diperbaiki? SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, Minna-san! Rai kembali lagi dengan sebuah fict TwoShot. XD**

**Beribu-ribu terima kasih untuk Chiaki Megumi yang telah bersedia mem-beta fict ini. Arigatou senpai! Ternyata di-beta itu enak banget. XDD**

**Happy reading Minna-san! ^^**

**Warnings: AU. Shounen ai a.k.a Boys love. Bit OOC maybe.**

**Do not like, do not read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Soulmate Therapy**

**by**

**Raika Carnelian**

**Special Thanks**

**to**

**Chiaki Megumi**

-

-

-

7.13 p.m.

Kegelapan yang nyaris sempurna mulai menyelimuti kota Tokyo yang padat. Lampu berwarna-warni yang berasal dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit pun telah terlihat sejak kurang lebih satu setengah jam yang lalu. Membuat kota ini terlihat indah. Ya, tentu saja begitu.

Aku menatap pemandangan yang terlihat dari jendela besar ruangan ini dalam diam. Kota Tokyo yang ramai. Bahkan dari dalam sini aku bisa membayangkan betapa bisingnya di luar sana. Suara kendaraan berlalu-lalang, alunan musik yang sengaja diputar dengan volume keras, gumaman para manusia yang tercampur jadi satu sehingga tak bisa ditangkap maknanya, dan lain-lain lagi.

Memikirkan hal itu saja, rasanya sudah membuatku semakin malas untuk keluar dari ruangan ini. Apalagi melangkahkan kaki menuju lift terdekat, turun dengan lift sampai ke lantai dasar, menghubungi supir agar dijemput di depan gedung, dan memulai perjalanan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Aku—rasanya—menggelengkan kepala pelan.

Pulang. Ke. Rumah.

Tiga kata pendek itu sudah cukup untuk meyakinkan diriku agar membatalkan niat yang tadi sempat terbersit. Aku tidak akan pulang sesore ini hanya karena rapat yang diadakan tadi sore sudah selesai. Selepas makan malam nanti, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku saja. Ya. Kembali ke ruangan kantor. Hal itu mengingatkanku pada setumpuk laporan yang belum kubaca dan kutandatangani.

Aku membetulkan posisi dudukku agar lebih nyaman dan memejamkan mata. Merasakan hembusan udara sejuk dari Air Conditioner yang menyentuh kulitku lembut. Sejenak, aku merasa tengah dimanjakan hingga rasa kantuk menyerangku.

Mungkin, aku sudah hampir tertidur—atau bahkan memang sudah tidur—ketika suara decitan pintu terbuka membangunkanku. Aku menegakkan tubuh dan menatap ke arah pintu yang kini dalam keadaan setengah terbuka.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Hyuuga Neji, salah satu peserta rapat tadi sore, menjulurkan kepalanya sambil menatapku. Ia termasuk salah satu rekan bisnis perusahaanku, sekaligus teman sekelas saat aku masih di bangku SMA dulu. Kami berpisah saat lulus, karena ia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di London. Pada saat acara kelulusan itu, siapa yang akan menyangka kalau aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya sebagai rekan bisnis? Permainan takdir memang tak bisa ditebak. Terkadang.

Aku mengangguk singkat pada pria berambut panjang itu. Kini ia menutup pintu dan berjalan pelan ke arahku. Baru kusadari bahwa ia membawa sebuah minuman kaleng yang belum terbuka di tangan kirinya. Bukan apa-apa, itu hanya mengingatkanku pada kopi yang tadi diantarkan oleh seorang office boy dan belum aku minum. Sial. Pasti sekarang kopi itu sudah dingin.

"Tadi kau tertidur?" tanya Neji berbasa-basi. Dapat kulihat ia mengambil tempat untuk duduk di kursi sofa sebelahku dan mulai membuka minuman kalengnya. Beberapa tetes air yang berasal dari kaleng itu jatuh dan membasahi celana abu-abunya.

"Hn." Aku merubah posisiku sehingga kini tubuhku menghadap ke arahnya. Mata hitamku menatap lurus ke mata putihnya yang tidak sedang melihatku. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan minuman kalengnya, aku rasa. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Kepalanya terangkat, memperlihatkan wajahnya secara menyeluruh padaku. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, dan bibirnya membentuk seringai yang semakin lama semakin lebar. Gatal rasanya tanganku ingin meninju wajah itu.

"Kenapa katamu?" Ia menenggak minuman sodanya beberapa teguk sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, "Salahkah jika aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi sahabat lama?"

Aku mendengus. Mengunjungi sahabat lama? Yang benar saja.

"Hn. Terserahlah."

Aku meraih cangkir kopi dari atas meja dan meneguk isinya. Baru setengah teguk, aku sudah menjauhkan gelas itu dari mulutku dengan dahi menyernyit tak suka. Aku memang benci kopi yang sudah dingin.

Dari ekor mataku, kulihat pemuda berambut coklat itu meletakkan minuman kalengnya ke atas meja. Terasa bahwa sepasang mata putih itu tengah menatapku, aku pun mengangkat kepalaku untuk balas menatapnya.

"Kalau kopinya sudah dingin, kenapa tetap kau minum?" ujarnya tepat setelah aku menatap matanya lurus-lurus.

Aku mendengus lagi, sejak kapan Neji peduli pada keadaan orang-orang di sekelilingnya? Aku pun mengukir seringai di wajah, "Kau tidak seperti Hyuuga saja." Dan dapat kudengar ia terbahak mendengar komentar singkatku tadi.

"Mungkin," ujar pria itu di tengah-tengah tawanya. "Orang bisa berubah, kau tahu?" Ia berhenti sebentar sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya, sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi menurutku kau tidak berubah, Sas. Kau tetap Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal dulu."

"Hn." Dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. Langit sudah benar-benar gelap sekarang, walau keramaian kota di bawah sana tetap tidak berubah. Aku menghela nafas pelan, pembicaraanku dengan Neji sekarang ini… Huh! Tidak nyaman sekali. Walau mungkin aku terlihat tidak peduli, tapi sebenarnya aku merasa sangat tidak enak.

Hei! Seperti yang dikatakan Hyuuga tadi, setiap orang itu bisa berubah. Dan aku yakin, Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang sudah tidak sedingin Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu. Walau begitu, jangan pernah berharap aku bisa mencairkan suasana. Aku tidak pernah ahli dalam bidang itu.

Aku tidak pernah ahli dalam bidang itu.

Hatiku selalu terasa sedikit sakit saat memikirkan hal ini. Rasa sakit yang sudah sangat familiar, rasa sakit yang aku ketahui penyebabnya dengan teramat sangat jelas. Mencairkan suasana. Tidak pernah terbersit dalam pikiranku untuk sedikit saja mau belajar bagaimana caranya seseorang itu mencairkan suasana. Yeah… Untuk apa aku harus menguasai hal itu, jika aku tahu akan ada seseorang yang selalu siap sedia melakukan hal itu untukku?

Seseorang yang aku tahu akan setia terus bersama menemaniku dalam saat-saat senang dan susah, sehat maupun sakit, hidup dan mati. Orang itu, dia, sangat ahli dalam urusan mencairkan suasana bukan?

Dan mau tak mau, entah aku merasa rela atau terpaksa, bayangan itu akan memenuhi benakku lagi. Membuat hatiku semakin tertusuk, perih. Sosok itu… dengan sepasang mata biru yang hampir selalu menatapku dengan tatapan hidup. Rambut pirangnya yang kuingat—meski sudah lama aku tidak menyentuhnya lagi—sangat halus. Pipinya yang terkadang merona merah jika aku menggodanya. Kulit kecoklatan lembut yang selalu terasa lembab. Suara serak-serak basahnya bahkan masih terngiang di telingaku.

Ya! Ia tersenyum padaku… Ia tertawa untukku…

…dulu.

Astaga! Tuhan…

"Sudah makan malam?" Suara Neji menyadarkanku. Membangunkanku dari alam khayal yang tidak kuinginkan. Yeah… Beribu terima kasih untukmu, Neji!

Aku menegakkan tubuhku. Dapat kurasakan setetes keringat mengalir di kening. Dapat kurasakan nafasku yang tidak teratur. Dapat kurasakan dadaku naik dan turun dengan irama yang tidak stabil. Membayangkan sosok orang itu memang selalu membuatku seperti ini. Aku menghirup dan menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. Berusaha menenangkan tubuhku.

"Sas, kau baik-baik saja?" Neji bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan kedua mata putihnya itu, ia menatapku khawatir.

"Hn." Aku menyenderkan tubuhku ke kursi lagi. Dapat kulihat pria itu juga kembali duduk ke kursinya. "Aku belum makan malam. Nanti saja, kurasa." Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik yang seharusnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Pemuda berkemeja putih itu mengangguk, "Sudah. Tadi diajak Aburame untuk makan di sebuah restoran Yakiniku." Kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum, "Bagaimana mungkin kau belum makan malam. Sekarang kan—" ia berhenti dan menatap jam besar berwarna hitam yang di gantung di atas dinding, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "—sekarang sudah hampir pukul delapan." Senyum di bibirnya berganti menjadi seringai, "Kalau kau sakit, bagaimana?" Ia mengejekku, seperti saat dulu kita masih di bangku SMA.

Aku mendengus geli, "Jangan konyol, Hyuuga. Kalau kita masih SMA, pasti tinjuku sudah mendarat di wajahmu sejak tadi." Aku membalas seringainya.

Dan ia tertawa.

-

-

-

Malam ini rupanya bukan kuhabiskan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan di ruangan kantor. Karena kenyataannya, Neji mengajakku mengobrol di ruang istirahat itu sampai malam. Kami membicarakan banyak hal. Kehidupannya, kehidupanku, kabar keluarganya, tentang keluargaku, olahraga, masalah bisnis, dan banyak lagi. Suasana tengang yang tadi terbentuk saat ia pertama kali mendatangiku, hilang. Aku dan Neji kembali akrab, seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Kau masih ingat dengan Haruno Sakura?" Neji bertanya padaku.

Haruno Sakura. Teman sekelas kami saat di kelas dua belas dulu. Primadona sekolah. Cantik dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Meski begitu, aku tak pernah bisa menyukainya. Ia gadis yang luar biasa menyebalkan, setidaknya saat kami masih sekolah. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah berubah. Entahlah…

"Dia baru saja bertunangan dengan seseorang, kau tahu?" Neji menatapku serius. "Pesta akan diadakan di rumahnya lusa malam."

Oh… Pesta itu. Aku mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Aku sudah membaca undangannya tadi pagi. Dia akan bertunangan dengan seorang pemain sebak bola, setahuku." Aku memutar bola mataku. "Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan tentang hal itu?"

Neji menjilat kedua bibirnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan, "Kau datang ke acara itu nanti?"

Aku meluruskan kedua kakiku sembari bersidekap di depan dada, "Nyonya Haruno itu sahabat ibuku. Dan ibuku pasti takkan suka melihatku tak datang ke acara pertunangan anak sahabatnya." Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku, "Kurasa mau tak mau, aku harus datang."

"Kukira ibumu sudah meninggal sembilan tahun yang lalu."

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Hyuuga sialan!

Pria berambut coklat itu tertawa pelan sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya ke arahku, "Maaf… maaf…" Ia berdehem pelan, "Jadi kau akan datang ke sana dengan siapa? Datang ke pesta Haruno itu, maksudku."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis, "Dengan siapa, katamu? Supir mungkin…"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh," Neji mendengus, "Pasangan maksudku. Siapa yang akan kau bawa sebagai pasanganmu nanti?"

Aku terdiam. Perlahan, kualihkan pandanganku dari pemuda di hadapanku itu, "Memangnya itu harus?" Aku menghela nafas, "Kau sendiri datang dengan siapa?"

Neji bangkit dari duduknya. Seringai kembali bermain di wajah putihnya, "Dengan kekasihku, tentu." Oh ya, benar. Dia sudah bercerita padaku tadi tentang pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun terakhir ini. "Kalau kau?"

"Sendirian."

Neji mengangkat alis dan berseru dengan nada horor, "Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau belum pernah memiliki kekasih!"

Aku mendengus pelan, "Memangnya aku berkata seperti itu?"

Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Dan jangan bilang kalau sekarang seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang tidak memiliki pacar," ujarnya pelan.

Kali ini, aku tidak menjawab. Tapi mata hitamku tetap memandang sepasang mata putih itu lekat-lekat.

Neji bersiul keras, "Jadi sekarang kau sedang single, hmm?" Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arahku. "Hei, aku punya beberapa orang kenalan. Mereka masih single juga tentu, sepertimu. Mungkin kau mau—"

"Aku tidak tertarik, Neji."

"Geez… aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapanku," pemuda itu menggerutu pelan. Kini ia tengah berdiri di depanku, di sebelah meja. Sementara aku tetap tidak merubah posisi dudukku. "Dengar, Sasuke. Mereka bukan orang sembarangan kau tahu. Seorang aktor dan aktris, lalu seorang lagi sutradara film-film terkenal, yang—"

"Maaf, Neji—"

"—lainnya, model, pengusaha sukses, pemilik saham di beberapa perusahaan besar—"

Aku membiarkannya berceloteh sendirian sambil menatapnya jengah. Apa yang dia pikirkan tentang diriku? Pria tidak laku yang minta dicarikan jodoh? Sepintas aku mendengar lagi celotehannya. Oh yeah, pria tidak laku yang minta dicarikan jodoh dari kalangan orang-orang kaya. Cih!

"Oh ya, Sasuke," Aku melihat seringainya yang menyebalkan itu kian melebar. "Jangan khawatir, kalau ternyata kau adalah seseorang yang sama sepertiku. Beberapa orang yang tadi aku ceritakan padamu itu, ada yang bergender pria kok."

Astaga! Aku melotot menatapnya, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik."

"Tapi—"

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, sehingga kami berdua berdiri berhadapan. Kutatap sepasang mata putih itu tajam dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan keinginan untuk membunuh, "Hyuuga…kau mau menyuruhku untuk selingkuh? Aku sudah menikah."

Mata—hampir—tanpa pupil itu membalas tatapanku kaget. Membelalak. Kedua alisnya terangkat dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Aku kembali duduk di kursiku, tanpa mempedulikan pemuda Hyuuga yang tengah syok itu. "K-kau! Kau sudah menikah?!"

"Hn? Kau belum tahu?" Aku bertanya sambil menatapnya santai. Bukan sengaja aku tidak memberitahunya tentang pernikahanku. Dia sedang kuliah di London sana, aku sibuk dengan segunung urusan-urusanku. Bahkan seorang Sasuke pun bisa terlupa jika sedang dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Dengan siapa? Sejak kapan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Neji bertanya padaku dengan bertubi-tubi. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku kini.

Aku memutar bola mata sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada, "Kau tidak kenal. Sudah lima tahun, atau mungkin lima tahun setengah. Kau jauh dan aku sibuk."

Neji mengangguk, lagi-lagi seringai itu bermain di wajahnya. "Baiklah. Siapa nama istrimu? Seperti apa dia?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Ia tertawa geli, "Semua orang juga akan penasaran dengan orang yang berhasil membuat Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta." Aku mendengus. "Jadi siapa dia?"

Sosok itu kembali terbayang, dan lagi-lagi rasa sakit itu datang menyerang ke ulu hati. Perih. "Aku bertemu dengannya saat kuliah." Aku berusaha tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit itu. Dan—hei! Sejak kapan topik pembicaraan di antara kami berubah menjadi hal ini? Geez…

"Kau sudah punya anak?"

"Orang yang kunikahi itu seorang pria."

Neji bersiul lagi, keras. "Sudah kuduga kau seorang gay."

"Hn." Aku menatapnya jengah. Apa-apaan teriakannya yang tadi itu?!

Neji bergeser mendekatiku, dan kemudian merangkul bahuku. Aku memutar bola mata. "Aku ingin melihat istrimu. Besok aku akan mengunjungi rumahmu, okay?"

"Aku tidak menerima tamu di hari Jum'at."

"Kalau begitu besoknya…"

"Tidak juga. Lagi pula ada pesta di kediaman Haruno."

"Minggu?"

"Tidak."

"Senin?"

"Tidak."

"Selasa?"

"Tidak."

"Rabu?"

"Tidak."

"Kamis?"

"Sama saja, tidak."

"Kau sama sekali tidak menerima tamu di rumahmu?"

"Hn."

Aku melihatnya mengerutkan dahi, kesal. "Sialan sekali kau! Teman lama mau datang, sama sekali tidak disambut."

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Aku menerima tamu-tamuku di sini."

"Yeah… memang sangat Uchiha Sasuke. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu kaget," ujarnya sarkastis.

Aku hanya diam, tidak menanggapi.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Neji mulai angkat suara lagi, "Ya sudahlah. Kau bawa saja kekasihmu ke acara Haruno lusa malam. Dan aku akan balik mengenalkan Gaara padamu. Bertahun-tahun tidak saling bertemu, sudah seharusnya kita menjalin hubungan persahabatan kembali."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Sejak kapan dia… "Aku kan sudah bilang, aku akan datang sendirian ke acara itu."

Neji memandangku dengan tatapan mencemooh. "Dan aku bilang, Sakura meminta para tamunya membawa pasangan masing-masing," ujar Neji dingin.

Aku melengos.

"Dan kau pikir, sejak kapan aku peduli dengan hal-hal semacam itu?"

"Ayolah… Masa' kau tidak mau memperkenalkan istrimu padaku?"

"Memang begitu mauku."

"Kenapa?"

"Sejak kapan ini menjadi urusanmu?

"Sasuke!"

"Apa?"

Kulihat, pria itu menghela nafas masygul. "Aku tahu, kau pasti akan sangat posesif pada kekasihmu atau apa. Aku juga pernah merasakan hal semacam itu, asal kau tahu. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau jadi bisa melarangnya keluar rumah, membatasi pergaulannya, melarang ia bertemu dengan orang lain. Toh, tidak ada orang yang berani merebutnya darimu." Neji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, kau tahu. Ia kan tetap seorang manusia, walaupun kau yang memilikinya. Ia tetap punya perasaan, Sasuke."

Aku terkesiap mendengar apa yang diucapkan pria itu. Tak percaya.

Neji terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berseru, "Wow! Ucapanku barusan tadi itu keren juga kan? Tidak pernah aku tahu, bahwa aku bisa mengucapkan kata-kata penuh nasihat seperti itu. Seharusnya kau merekamku tadi."

Aku masih bungkam, terdiam seribu bahasa. Mengacuhkan Neji yang kini tengah sedikit ber-narsis-ria sendirian. Ucapannya tadi… Aku menggelengkan kepala, sementara sosok berambut pirang yang sudah lama tidak kutemui itu kembali terbayang di benakku.

Perih… perih… perih…

Memangnya siapa yang menginginkan semua ini terjadi? Bahkan aku pun marah pada Tuhan, yang telah membuat garis takdir begitu kejam. Apa aku salah berbuat seperti ini, jika mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padaku? Salahkah? Salahkah? Salahkah aku?! Menggeram frustasi, aku melempar tubuhku ke belakang. Kenapa pula pemikiran seperti ini bisa datang sekarang? Oh ya, karena ucapan tolol Neji tadi. Dasar Hyuuga sialan!

Aku menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Sebenarnya ucapan Neji tadi, hampir tak ada hubungannya dengan masalahku kan? Aku bukan seperti yang Neji ucapkan. Posesif? Terlalu menjaga? Egois? Tidak. Aku tidak.

Aku hanya… hanya… Aku tidak… Bukannya aku… Aargh!

"Sas?" Dan orang sialan itu kini memanggilku. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn." Aku menatap matanya tajam. Dadaku terasa bergemuruh panas, "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu tentangku?"

Neji terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengukir seringai pada wajahnya, "Tentang nasihat kerenku tadi? Aku hanya menebak dari ucapanmu yang terdengar begitu… begitu… begitu posesif. Apa aku salah?"

Apa dia salah? Dia sama sekali salah!

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan mencela, "Tentu saja! Kau berfikir aku mengurung kekasihku di dalam rumah, begitu? Sinting!" Entah mengapa, perutku terasa sedikit mual saat berkata seperti itu.

Pria berkuncir satu itu tertawa, lalu ia merangkul pundakku. "Maaf… maaf… Jangan diambil hati, okay? Bahkan aku pun tak percaya aku mengatakan hal seperti itu." Ia tertawa lagi, aku mendengus keras. "Baiklah, kalau begitu bawa saja kekasihmu lusa malam. Dan perkenalkan ia padaku."

Aku mengangkat alis, "Hei, aku tidak—"

"Tak ada alasan untuk mengelak, Sas,"—ia bangkit dari berdiri sambil merapikan kemejanya—"Atau kalau tidak, hari Minggu besok aku akan menerobos pintu rumahmu secara paksa…"

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Hn. Terserah…"

"Terima kasih atas waktu anda malam ini, Tuan Uchiha. Sekarang saya mau pamit dulu." Pria itu kembali tergelak.

"Bodoh." Aku mendengus.

"Dasar manusia berhati es!" Neji meninju pundakku pelan, ia tersenyum, "Aku pamit dulu… Sampai jumpa di kediaman Haruno." Dan pemuda itu melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Pergi.

Aku menyenderkan tubuhku, tersenyum pahit sambil melemparkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Aku akan mengajaknya ke pesta Haruno lusa malam? Membawanya sebagai pasanganku, mengenalkannya pada orang-orang? Makan malam bersamanya dan bahkan mengajaknya berdansa? Yang benar saja! Aku mendengus. Jika hal-hal seperti itu bisa terjadi lusa, aku akan kembali menganggap Tuhan itu maha pengasih. Seperti saat aku masih di sekolah dasar dulu.

Yeah, dulu aku sering berdoa pada-Nya, kan? Bangun tidur, mau makan, saat keluar rumah, sebelum tidur. Aku mendengus pelan. Bagaimana kalau kucoba lagi? Kurasa, tidak ada salahnya. Paling tidak aku sudah mencoba untuk bicara pada-Nya…

Tuhan…

Aku sedikit berjengit aneh saat mulai mengucapkan nama-Nya dalam hati.

Ya. Aku tahu Kau suka membuat garis takdir yang akan membuat manusia terkejut, syok, heran, tak percaya. Setidaknya, hampir selalu begitu. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang aku bertanya-tanya, apakah Kau akan membuat takdir seperti itu juga untuk permasalahanku kali ini? Aku ingin tahu.

Mata hitamku menatap bangunan tinggi yang menjadi gadung kembaran dari gedung ini di luar jendela. Sebuah layar LCD raksasa terpasang di bagian timur gedung itu. Mengiklankan semua produk yang perusahaan ini hasilkan secara otomatis, selama dua puluh empat jam penuh. Aku menghela nafas lagi.

Terserah pada-Mu lah… Aku pasrah kali ini.

-

-

-

12.13 a.m.

Aku berjalan pelan di sepanjang lorong menuju ruang utama kediamanku. Dengan tangan kanan berusaha membuka ikatan dasi dari kerah baju yang tengah kukenakan, dan tangan kiri menenteng tas laptop, aku melangkahkan kakiku santai. Beberapa maid yang sedang bertugas, menghentikan pekerjaan mereka sementara dan tanpa diminta sudah berbaris di kanan-kiriku untuk mengucapkan salam. Aku hanya membalas ucapan 'selamat malam' mereka dengan anggukan kepala ringan, dalam diam.

Di benakku masih terbayang pembicaraanku dengan Neji sore tadi. Mengganggu sekali topik terakhir yang kami bicarakan itu, bahkan semuanya masih bisa kuingat dengan jelas. Entah apa tindakanku untuk permintaan Neji yang menyuruhku membawa pasangan ke rumah Haruno. Aku masih tak ada bayangan untuk itu.

Oh! Dan bahkan aku sudah berusaha sedikit bernegoisasi dengan Tuhan. Jadi, jika sampai detik terakhir, Tuhan masih tidak menurunkan keajaiban-Nya padaku (aku mencibir saat mengatakan ini dalam hati). OK, aku akan tetap datang sendirian ke pesta terkutuk itu.

Gah! Apa peduliku pada ancaman Neji. Memangnya ia pikir, semudah itu menerobos paksa pintu rumahku?

Aku sudah membuka pintu penghubung antara lorong berkarpet hitam ini dengan ruang utama kediamanku. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi aku sudah berada di ruangan tersebut, ketika telingaku menangkap suara seseorang memanggil namaku. Langkahku terhenti.

"Tuan…"

Aku menoleh dan menatap sosok wanita berambut coklat yang tadi memanggilku. Matanya menatap segan ke arahku, dan aku membalas tatapannya itu dengan dingin.

"Hn?"

"Itu, Tuan…" Wanita itu menunudukkan kepalanya. Mungkin karena takut pada tatapan dinginku. Aku mendengus pelan. "Dokter Yamanaka meminta saya untuk menyampaikan pada Tuan, bahwa—" ia memberi jeda sebentar, "—bahwa dia ingin bertemu dengan Tuan." Maid itu menghembuskan nafas lega.

Aku mematung.

Dokter? Dokter Yamanaka Ino? Astaga! Ada masalah apa lagi sekarang? Geez, rasanya migrain-ku akan kambuh mendadak malam ini. Aku menggerutu kesal dalam hati.

Dokter spesialis kejiwaan itu...

"Baiklah. Di mana?"

Gadis itu menatapku ragu-ragu sebelum membuka mulutnya lagi, "Di ruangan ini, Tuan…" Tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah ruangan yang akan kumasuki.

Aku menghela nafas pelan.

-

-

-

"Selamat malam, Tuan Uchiha…"

"Hn." Aku menatap sosok wanita langsing yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku. Rambut pirang panjangnya diurai begitu saja, dan dengan mata biru keabu-abuan itu, ia membalas tatapanku ramah. "Jadi, dokter Yamanaka…apa yang anda inginkan?" Aku merasa ucapanku ini sedikit kurang sopan. Tapi, Astaga! For The God's Sake, aku sedang teramat sangat lelah saat ini.

Wanita muda itu tersenyum, raut wajahnya benar-benar tidak bisa kutebak. Apa sih yang dia inginkan?

"Saya minta maaf karena telah mengganggu Tuan malam ini. Apalagi sekarang, anda baru pulang dari kantor. Tapi—" Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan, "—saya merasa, hal ini memang perlu dilakukan." Tiba-tiba nada suaranya berubah menjadi sedikit tegas, "Anda… anda benar-benar tidak ingin bertanya pada saya tentang keadaan Naruto, Tuan?"

Aku merasa mulutku membuka sedikit, kaget. Apa dokter ini sudah gila? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan mencela. "Dokter ingin menemui saya hanya untuk menanyakan itu?"

"Iya," jawabnya tegas.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa anda bertanya seperti itu? Kalau saya benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Naruto, saya yang akan menemui dokter." Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kenapa tiba-tiba dokter ini bertanya begitu? Bukankah setiap pagi, ia sudah mengantarkan berkas-berkas berisi laporan mengenai perkembangan kesehatan mental Naruto?

"Jadi anda benar-benar tidak ingin tahu keadaannya? Padahal sudah lebih dari setahun anda tidak mendatangi saya dengan tujuan untuk menanyakan kabar Naruto. Saya selalu berada di rumah ini, anda tahu."

Alisku berkedut kesal. Kenapa pula sekarang ia bertanya begitu? Aku tahu, nona Yamanaka ini seorang dokter. Aku juga tahu, bahwa orang yang menjadi pasiennya saat ini adalah seseorang yang sudah kunikahi. Tapi, sejak kapan seorang dokter mempunyai hak untuk memaksa, menanyakan hal seperti itu pada suami dari pasiennya. "Baiklah." Aku mendesis, "Apa kabarnya?"

Sepasang mata biru itu memandangku… sendu. Tangan kanannya meremas siku lengan kirinya. "Ia sehat." Dokter yang tengah mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna lembayung itu menghela nafas panjang, "Sehat sekali… Bahkan setiap pagi ia akan mengajakku lari pagi di halaman depan, sebelum sarapan. Terkadang Naruto juga mengajakku untuk naik ke lantai dua, dan memperhatikan mobil yang Tuan gunakan untuk pergi setiap hari itu menjauh." Wanita itu diam sejenak, seolah menunggu reaksiku setelah mendengar pernyataannya. Tapi aku tetap diam, sementara dadaku terasa semakin sesak. Sakit. "Saya rasa dia—sedikit banyak—mulai mengingat hal-hal yang dilupakannya. Tingkat kesadarannya juga semakin tinggi, walau ia masih sering melakukan sesuatu yang agresif. Tapi—"

"Dokter!" Aku memotong. "Kalau hal-hal semacam itu yang hendak anda beritahukan, saya sudah tahu. Semua itu sudah saya baca di laporan yang diantarkan suster anda, setiap hari," lanjutku dengan dingin. Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan ucapannya. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan, aku tidak sanggup. Terlalu sakit berbicara kenyataan mengenai Naruto dengan orang lain. Perih.

Sepasang mata biru di hadapanku membelalak lebar. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, sementara ia memandang berang ke arahku. Dokter pirang ini… marah?

"Saya mau menunggu sampai selarut ini, untuk membicarakan keadaan Naruto dengan anda! Saya pikir anda terlampau sibuk untuk mendatangi saya dan menanyakan Naruto, karena itulah saya akan menemui Tuan. Tidak saya sangka anda benar-benar sudah tidak peduli padanya!"

Aku menganga. Tidak peduli? Aku tidak peduli pada Naruto, dia bilang? Tanpa sadar aku turut mengepalkan tangan. "Saya peduli padanya, dokter. Karena itulah, saya membayar anda untuk merawatnya di sini…" aku membalas dengan nada marah yang kentara sekali.

Dokter Yamanaka mendengus kesal, "Kalau begitu namanya, saya yang peduli pada istri anda." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Yang ia butuhkan itu perhatian anda, Tuan. Maksud saya, perhatian yang benar-benar sebuah perhatian."

Aku memandangnya tajam, tapi hatiku terasa seperti di iris-iris. "Jadi, maksud anda saya harus menungguinya bangun pagi, begitu? Menemaninya sarapan? Mendengarkan saat ia tengah meracau tak jelas? Me—"

"Tuan! Bahkan sekarang ia sudah tidak lagi meracau!" wanita itu membentakku keras. "Anda yakin, sudah membaca laporan-laporan yang saya kirimkan pada anda?" lanjutnya dengan nada mencemooh.

Aku menggertakkan gigi kesal. Wanita ini—Geez, baiklah… aku memang tidak membaca laporannya langsung ketika berkas-berkas itu datang. Biasanya kusimpan dulu, dan baru aku baca saat akhir minggu. Walaupun harus kuakui, itu juga sudah tidak berlaku lagi selama kurang-lebih tiga minggu terakhir ini. Aku menjawab pertanyaan sarkastisnya singkat, "Mau apalagi? Saya sibuk."

"Sesibuk itukah anda? Sampai tidak bisa menyisihkan sedikit waktu untuk Naruto?" dokter itu bertanya lagi dengan tatapan mencela. Tapi sebelum aku sempat menjawabnya, ia sudah melanjutkan lagi, "Setidaknya anda kan bisa menemuinya, saat pagi hari sebelum anda berangkat pergi. Mengajaknya mengobrol sebentar walau—"

"Anda menyuruh saya mengobrol dengan orang gila?" aku memotong ucapannya kasar. "Terakhir kali saya melakukan hal itu, Naruto menyiram saya dengan teh panas yang sedang diminumnya."

"Astaga!" Wanita pirang itu melotot memandangku, "Naruto tidak pernah gila, Tuan mengerti? Ia hanya… hanya…" Ia memejamkan mata sambil menghela nafas berat, "…sakit."

"Ya! Anda benar, ia hanya sakit," aku menyambut ucapannya dingin. Migrainku benar-benar kambuh. Hal yang paling kuinginkan sekarang hanya segera menyelesaikan pembicaraan terkutuk ini, dan mandi. Oh… dan jangan lupa untuk meminum sebutir aspirin sebelum tidur nanti. "…sakit jiwa." aku melanjutkan ucapanku dengan—kuakui—kejam.

Dokter pirang itu menatapku terkejut, kedua belah bibirnya terbuka. Mungkin tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Ia mengangkat telapak tangannya, bersiap mengayunkannya untuk menamparku. Tapi ternyata tidak. Tangannya hanya menggantung di udara. "Saya pikir,"—di dalam suaranya tertangkap sedikit getaran—"saya pikir anda berbeda dari orang lain. Saya pikir anda masih mencintai istri anda, meskipun ia mengalami gangguan jiwa."

Aku terkesiap mendengarnya. Kedua bibirku terbuka, bersiap untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi nyatanya, tak ada sedikit pun suara keluar dari mulutku.

"Saya hanya ingin Naruto sembuh," dokter itu melanjutkan ucapannya pelan. "Saya sudah bilang pada anda, kalau kesadaran mentalnya sudah hampir sempurna. Ia hanya membutuhkan sedikit dorongan untuk mencapai kesembuhan total. Dorongan dari orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Saya kira, Naruto bisa mendapatkan itu dari anda, karena Tuan adalah orang yang dicintai oleh Naruto." Ucapannya terhenti sejenak.

"Saya pikir anda mau—dengan senang hati—membantu saya untuk memberi terapi terakhir padanya." Lanjut wanita itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, menatap sebuah titik di atas karpet. "Saya sudah mengatakan hal ini pada anda, Naruto itu sudah hampir sembuh total. Ia sudah bisa menerima orang lain yang datang kepadanya dengan baik, contoh; para maid, tukang kebun, juru masak, dan yang lainnya. Dia juga sudah bisa merespon panggilan orang padanya, sedikit-banyak paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang di sekitarnya, sudah mampu memusatkan perhatian pada satu hal atau sebuah keadaan."

Ia kembali menatapku serius, "Buah pemikirannya mulai merujuk ke hal-hal yang realistis; maksud saya, ia tidak lagi berhalusinasi, membayangkan alam fantasi yang tak akan pernah terjadi. Dan seperti yang saya bilang anda anda tadi, ia sudah tidak lagi meracau. Saya sering bercerita banyak hal padanya, dan ia menangkap hampir semua maksud cerita saya, asal anda tahu saja; itu sudah lebih dari cukup," ujar dokter itu tegas. "Saya juga sering memaksanya mengobrol dengan saya; saya bertanya sesuatu padanya, dan memaksanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan saya. Pertamanya dulu ia marah dan mengamuk, tapi setelah saya coba berkali-kali," Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aku, jujur saja, sedikit kaget melihat hal itu. Dokter itu kembali melanjutkan, "Saya sudah seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang normal. Naruto juga sering menonton televisi akhir-akhir ini. Ia tertawa ketika melihat acara humor, tegang ketika melihat film aksi, bahkan mengangis ketika melihat drama romantis yang mengharukan atau tragis." Dokter Yamanaka menatapku berbinar-binar, "Itu artinya ia sudah benar-benar bisa menangkap suasana yang tengah terjadi bukan? Ia sehat. Sudah normal seperti orang kebanyakan. Ia—" tiba-tiba wanita itu menghentikan ucapan penuh semangatnya. Terlihat seperti… baru menyadari sesuatu.

Aku pun diam. Aku hanya diam saat ia menjelaskan keadaan Naruto sekarang dengan panjang lebar. Aku diam sedari tadi. Tercenung.

Entahlah… Tapi tiba-tiba, aku merasa seolah baru ditarik kembali ke dunia nyata. Seolah selama ini aku hidup tanpa mempedulikan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingku… dan itu memang benar. Dan baru tadi, dokter spesialis kejiwaan yang kusewa sekitar empat tahun yang lalu itu, menyadarkanku kembali dengan ucapannya. Ia memaksaku menghadapi kenyataan. Menghentikan pelarianku dari kenyataan hidup yang menurutku terlalu kejam.

Eh? Itu benar, bukan? Selama ini aku…

…melarikan diri?

"Maafkan saya, Tuan…" ujar dokter Yamanaka itu pelan, mengembalikanku ke alam nyata, setelah tadi sempat melalang-buana di benakku sendiri. "Maafkan saya. Saya rasa, lagi-lagi saya terlalu banyak berbicara, eh?" Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum miris. "Saya sudah terlalu banyak mengganggu waktu anda malam ini, Tuan. Saya akan segera pergi dari hadapan anda," Wanita pirang itu tertawa hambar, "Yeah… saya tahu anda butuh istirahat untuk bekerja lagi esok hari…"

Tidak… tidak. Jangan hentikan ucapan anda dulu, dokter. Saya masih membutuhkan lebih banyak lagi penjelasan. Aku membuka mulutku untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tidak masalah. Sungguh, saya…" ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang Naruto. Sudah tiga minggu saya tidak membaca laporan dari anda lagi, saya terlalu takut. Kini saya mau mengetahuinya dari mulut anda sendiri, dok. Apa yang bisa membuat Naruto benar-benar sembuh total? Anda bilang tadi ia sudah hampir sehat, bukan? Apa yang bisa membuatnya kembali mengingat saya, kenangan-kenangan bersama saya dulu. Ingatan yang ia lupakan karena sakit? Bagaimana, dokter?

Kata-kata itulah yang seharusnya keluar dari mulutku. Jangan pikirkan, bagaimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke mau mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat sepanjang itu tanpa jeda. Aku sedang kalut sekarang. Tapi nyatanya, hal itu tidak terjadi. Aku tidak jadi mengolah kalimat-kalimat yang muncul di otakku menjadi suara.

Dokter pirang itu tersenyum menatapku, bukan dengan senyum yang menyenangkan tentu saja. Setelah sikapku padanya malam ini, rasanya mustahil ia mau beramah-tamah lagi padaku. "Ssshh… Tuan. Saya tahu saya sangat mengganggu malam ini…"

Tidak… tidak… itu tidak benar.

"Karena itu, biarkan saya menyelesaikan semuanya secara cepat," ia berdehem pelan sambil tetap tersenyum, "Saya hanya ingin memberikan sebuah saran untuk anda…"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, heran.

"Hn?"

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakan tadi, saya hanya ingin Naruto sembuh total dan…"—wanita itu menghela nafas panjang—"…dan bahagia."

Aku menyernyitkan dahi, tidak suka dengan perkiraanku tentang kelanjutan percakapan ini. "Saya juga begitu, dok."

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sedikit mencela, "Ya… ya… ya. Memang seharusnya begitu, bukan?" Tubuhnya menegak, sepasang mata birunya menatapku lekat-lekat, "Saran saya adalah… ceraikan dia, Tuan."

Aku terhenyak ngeri. Dia bilang apa tadi? Dokter ini serius, berani menyarankan hal itu kepadaku? Gila!

"A-apa?!"

"Ceraikan dia. Anda tidak mencintainya lagi, bukan?" Wanita pirang itu sedikit tersengal. "Nah, saya menyayanginya. Sangat, Tuan. Dia pria yang sangat baik, menyenangkan sekali."

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Bukan keinginanku untuk mematung seperti ini. Hanya saja, apa yang dikatakannya terlalu mengejutkan. Aku terlalu kaget.

"Jika dia bukan lagi menjadi istri anda, saya bisa membawanya keluar dari istana ini. Mengajaknya tinggal di kediaman saya, merawatnya, memusatkan seluruh perhatian saya padanya." Ia terdiam sejenak, menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Membuatnya bahagia. Ya, dia sama sekali tidak bahagia terkurung di sini. Ia tertekan. Karena itulah saya akan membawanya keluar, sesekali mengajaknya jalan-jalan, makan es krim di luar. Intinya, membuat ia bahagia."

Aku tertohok. Astaga! Apa yang dia katakan tadi? Aku merasa perutku mual. Ceraikan Naruto? Berpisah dengan orang yang paling kucintai? Oh ya! Wanita ini bilang, aku tidak lagi mencintai Naruto lagi, tadi?

Demi Tuhan! Uchiha Naruto itu hidupku! Bagaimana bisa aku—

"Jadi itu dia saran saya, Tuan," ujar Yamanaka, memecahkan keheningan yang tadi sempat terbentuk. "Saya meminta anda untuk mempertimbangkan saran saya tadi baik-baik. Ini demi kebaikan Naruto dan anda sendiri, menurut saya."

Wanita itu terdiam, sebelum menggumam pelan, "Dan tentu kebaikan untuk saya sendiri."

Aku mengatupkan gigiku keras-keras.

"Dokter! Bagaimana bisa anda menyarankan saya untuk melakukan hal itu? Bahkan saya—"

Perempuan pirang itu mengibaskan tangannya, membuatku terdiam. Astaga! Sejak kapan aku bisa tunduk pada perintah seseorang?

"Sudahlah, Tuan… Ini sudah larut malam,"—ia tersenyum sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk pergi—"Selamat malam, Tuan…"

Tiba-tiba rasa panik menyerangku.

"Tapi, dokter! Saya belum—"

Wanita itu membuka pintu keluar sambil menoleh ke arahku. Tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, Tuan… Saya kira, jika anda memaksakan diri untuk terus mempertahankan rumah tangga dengan istri anda, itu hanya akan menyiksa kalian berdua." Ia berdiri menatapku sementara tangan kanannya mencengkram gagang daun pintu yang terbuka, "Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, lebih baik anda dan Naruto berpisah.

"Anda bisa segera mendapatkan pengganti, orang yang mungkin saat ini tengah menarik perhatian anda. Dan saya berjanji akan merawat Naruto dengan baik sampai ia sembuh. Dan setelah itu, mungkin," ia berdehem sebentar. "Mungkin saya akan menikahinya."

Wanita itu membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

"Malam, Tuan Uchiha…" Dan dengan itu, ia melangkah pergi. Pintu berwarna hitam itu pun menutup dengan suara yang tidak pelan.

Aku merasa dadaku terasa sangat panas.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Undangan pesta keluarga Haruno yang datang tadi pagi (entahlah, tapi menurutku hal itu juga termasuk sebagai sebuah kesialan). Percakapan terkutuk dengan Hyuuga Neji sore tadi. Dan terakhir… pertemuan dengan Dokter Yamanaka Ino yang sangat… mengejutkan.

Lengkap dengan semua pernyataan-pernyataannya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil melangkahkan kakiku ke arah sofa. Membanting tubuhku di sana, lalu diam. Termenung.

Semua yang diucapkan wanita itu kembali berputar di kepalaku.

Pernyataannya tentang keadaan Naruto saat ini. Jujur, aku sedikit tidak percaya tentang keadaan Naruto yang baru ia ceritakan tadi. Apa yang dikatakannya membuatku berpikir bahwa, Naruto sudah sehat. Ia hampir sembuh total. Itu membuatku sangat bahagia tentu saja. Tapi juga membuatku kaget setengah mati.

Laporan-laporan itu datang kepadaku setiap hari, di mana otakku berada saat sedang membacanya? Tidak, tentu saja otakku tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Masalahnya, aku selalu terlalu takut. Aku selalu takut untuk mengetahui keadaan terbaru pria yang aku cintai itu.

Tentu saja aku membaca laporannya setiap hari (atau paling tidak, setiap minggu), tapi karena aku sama sekali tidak menaruh harapan untuk kemajuan kesehatan Naruto. Aku selalu merasa bahwa tak pernah ada perubahan pada isi kertas-kertas itu.

Maksudku, tentu saja isi laporan itu berbeda-beda, tapi bagiku, dengan judul besar di setiap lembar kertas, 'Perkembangan Kesehatan Mental Uchiha Naruto'. Aku jadi merasa, selama berkas-berkas itu masih datang padaku, maka selama itu juga Naruto-ku tetap sakit jiwa.

Aku salah, tentu saja. Tapi pria mana yang tahan, melihat kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu mengalami gangguan mental?

Aku masih sangat mencintai Naruto, dan tak akan pernah berhenti mencintainya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter Yamanaka tadi itu membuatku sedikit tersinggung. Malah menyuruhku untuk menceraikannya pula. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Lima tahun yang lalu, kuucapkan janji itu di depan para saksi. Bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto akan selalu menjadi cintaku yang pertama dan terakhir. Kupakaikan cincin itu di jari manisnya, ia memakaikan cincin lainnya ke jari tengahku. Dan sebelum aku mengecup bibirnya, aku membisikkan kalimat sumpah.

Seorang pria sejati takkan pernah melanggar sumpah yang pernah ia buat. Dan begitu juga denganku. Cerai. Tak pernah sekali pun terlintas di benakku untuk menceraikan Naruto. Tak pernah sekali pun aku berpikir untuk berpisah dengannya dan mencari pengganti orang lain. Aku mencintainya dan akan terus mencintainya. Apa pun yang akan terjadi, aku takkan pernah meninggalkan dia. Sumpahku…

-

-

Kejiwaan Naruto terganggu saat ia bangun dari komanya selama empat bulan. Koma karena sakit Demam Berdarah dan Thypus parah yang dideritanya, empat tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia terlihat begitu… menyedihkan bagiku.

Bisakah kau bayangkan? Aku baru menikah dengannya selama kurang dari setengah tahun. Dan tiba-tiba ia… mengalami gangguan mental. Saat itu, rasanya sakit sekali melihat orang yang sudah empat tahun mengenalmu dengan baik, melakukan hal-hal gila. Rasanya sangat perih, melihat orang yang begitu kau cintai dan mencintaimu, tiba-tiba melupakanmu begitu saja. Aku tidak sanggup. Semuanya terasa begitu tidak adil. Aku mengamuk pada Tuhan.

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Dokter menyarankan untuk memasukkan kekasihku ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa karena perilaku Naruto sudah sangat di luar kendali. Tapi aku menolak. Sudah cukup melihatnya sakit jiwa, tak perlu lagilah ditambah dengan kenyataan 'Istriku tinggal di rumah sakit jiwa karena gila'.

Akhirnya aku mendatangi orang yang menjadi spesialis kejiwaan terkenal, meminta padanya agar diizinkan merawat Naruto di rumahku sendiri. Ia setuju, dan akhirnya didatangkanlah seorang dokter ahli penyakit jiwa ke kediamanku, Yamanaka Ino. Ia bersedia dibayar untuk merawat istriku sampai jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Empat tahun berlalu dengan begitu saja. Aku tetap tinggal di sini, Uchiha Mansion, dan begitu juga dengan Naruto. Aku tidak lagi tidur di kamar kita berdua. Ya! Kami tinggal satu atap, tapi hampir tak pernah berjumpa

Pagi-pagi aku sudah berangkat kerja, sementara—mungkin—Naruto masih tidur. Seharian aku menolak untuk pulang ke rumah. Tak ada gunanya. Dan saat larut malam, aku baru pulang dari kantorku. Itu pun tidak pernah kugunakan untuk menengoknya tertidur di kamar. Memeluk dan menciumnya diam-diam. Tidak pernah.

Aku memang sengaja menghindari kekasihku.

-

-

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di sandaran sofa biru ini. Menatap langit-langit rumah selama kurang-lebih lima detik, sebelum menutup mataku.

Aku tak akan pernah selingkuh dari Naruto. Aku tak akan pernah mencari pengganti dirinya. Aku tak akan pernah menceraikannya, berpisah dengannya. Aku selalu menyayanginya. Aku akan selalu mencintainya, sampai kapan pun.

Kalau aku bersikap tidak peduli seperti saat ini, itu berarti aku sedang lari. Terlalu menyakitkan melihat Naruto tidak lagi mengingatku, terlalu menyakitkan melihatnya melupakanku. Karena itu aku lari. Berusaha melupakan rasa sakit ini, agar aku bisa terus setia padanya.

Saat ini aku hanya lari, dan bukannya berhenti mencintai Naruto.

Aku hanya berlari dan terus berlari. Menghindari kenyataan hidup yang terlalu kejam.

Aku tidak bersalah, kan?

Dan itulah hal terakhir yang kupikirkan. Sebelum kantuk benar-benar sukses membawaku ke alam mimpi.

**To be continued…**

-

-

-

**A/N:** Err- jadi gimana pendapat para pembaca semua? Tentang fict multi-chap pertama Rai. Diputusnya nggak enak banget ya? DX

Oiya, mau promosi sedikit…

Bagi para author yang ingin meningkatkan mutu fic-nya dan menjauhkannya dari kesan alay… bisa minta tolong sama personil FBSN (Federal Bureau of Sasuke and Naruto) untuk membeta fic buatannya. Kami para anggota FBSN akan bersedia membantu memperbaiki fic Anda dengan senang hati…x) dengan catatan, hanya fic yang memiliki pairing SasuNaru/NaruSasu yang dibeta…

Jika ingin bantuan kami, bisa kirim PM lewat akun FBSN (cari aja di search engine ffn dengan keywords FBSN) atau kirim email ke kami di rasenchidori2310 (dot) yahoo (dot) com

Kami akan membantu sebisa kami….XDD

(copas dari Asuka Chiba) *dibantai Asuka XD*

Nah, bersedia untuk mereview…? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Masih ada yang ingat dengan fict ini? XD *ditimpukin karena ngga tau diri*

Happy reading, minna…

-

06.13 a.m.

Aku melangkah pelan di sepanjang lorong sambil mengelus-ngelus bagian belakang leherku dengan tangan kanan. Semalam aku tertidur di atas sofa dengan posisi yang sama sekali tidak nyaman. Dan saat terbangun pagi ini, tengkukku jadi terasa kaku dan sedikit sakit. Ugh—

Kulayangkan pandanganku ke jendela yang terpasang di sepanjang lorong ini. Mata hitamku segera menangkap sebuah taman labirin yang luas berdinding tanaman hijau. Labirin yang dibangun ibuku tujuh belas tahun yang lalu itu masih tampak terawat dan indah. Dulu aku dan kakakku selalu sempat berlari-lari di sana setiap pagi. Berlomba untuk bisa mencapai air mancur di tengah taman labirin itu paling pertama. Tanpa sadar aku mengukir senyum.

Aku terus melangkah santai, menuju ruangan di mana terdapat tangga menuju lantai dasar. Mataku masih melirik taman labirin di luar sana. Ibuku. Dia sangat mencintai tumbuhan. Itu terbukti saat ia meminta pada ayah untuk membangun taman itu. Ng—apa alasan ibu dulu? Agar halaman depan kita yang luas tidak terlihat tandus? Agar anak-anak—tentu maksudnya aku dan Itachi—bisa bermain petak umpet?

Entahlah… Tapi ayah memikirkan permintaan ibu itu berhari-hari sebelum akhirnya menyetujui pembangunan taman itu. Tujuh belas tahun berlalu… Sayang sekali, sekarang labirin itu terlihat kosong. Sepertinya tidak ada yang berminat untuk bermain-main di sana.

Aku mendengus geli. Memangnya siapa yang kuharapkan mau bermain di tempat itu? Apalagi aku tak pernah mengizinkan orang-orang mengunjungi kediamanku. Tukang kebun? Para maid? Juru masak? Dokter Yamanaka?

Tiba-tiba aku tertegun dan menghentikan langkahku. Yamanaka Ino. Dokter pirang itu bilang, ia sering lari pagi di taman itu kan? Lari pagi karena ajakan…Naruto?

Mataku menatap labirin itu tajam. Daun-daun dari tumbuhan yang menjadi dinding dari taman itu terlihat bergoyang lembut, terkena hembusan angin pagi. Juga terlihat sedikit berkerlap-kerlip, mungkin disebabkan oleh pantulan sinar matahari dari tetesan air embun yang berada di situ.

Aku menghela nafas. Naruto selalu berlari-lari di taman labirin itu setiap pagi. Iya, kan? Sesudah ia mengajak dokter Yamanaka untuk naik ke lantai dua. Memperhatikan mobil yang kugunakan untuk pergi ke kantor keluar dari gerbang dan menjauh.

Aku mulai melangkah lagi dengan gusar. Berusaha mengenyahkan semua pikiran anehku yang muncul pagi ini. Naruto…

-

07.28 a.m.

Seharusnya sekarang aku berada di teras depan rumah. Duduk di kursi depan sambil meminum kopi panas dan membaca surat kabar. Menikmati hembusan angin pagi yang sejuk. Ya, aku selau sarapan di teras depan. Lalu kenapa sekarang aku berada di sini?

Aku menatap pintu coklat di depanku ini. Ruang makan.

Entahlah…hanya saja kupikir, sewajarnya setiap pagi sebuah keluarga itu sarapan di dalam ruang makan. Duduk di belakang meja bersama para anggota keluarganya, menyantap hidangan yang disajikan. Mungkin sereal, roti panggang, omelet, kopi atau susu, sandwich, dan sebagainya.

Atau mungkin, untuk di Jepang ini, sebuah keluarga akan menyantap semangkuk nasi, sup miso, natto, nori, tamagoyaki, ikan panggang dan tsukemono. Dan dilengkapi dengan segelas ocha. Apakah selama ini Naruto sarapan dengan menu seperti ini? Berdua, duduk di kursi meja makan bersama dokter Yamanaka?

Kalau benar begitu, mungkin aku akan ikut sarapan bersama mereka pagi ini. Biarlah aku sedikit terlambat sampai di kantor nanti. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Rupanya ucapan dokter Yamanaka semalam, sedikit mempengaruhi diriku, hn?

Bayangkan! Setelah beberapa tahun aku menghindari Naruto, tiba-tiba pagi ini aku memutuskan untuk untuk menemuinya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sikapnya padaku nanti. Menyiramku dengan segelas ocha hangat? Huft—semoga saja tidak.

Karena aku berharap, ia akan menyambutku dengan cengiran manis di wajahnya. Aku berharap, ia senang melihatku menemuinya.

"Jadi Tuan ingin sarapan di ruangan ini?" seorang maid yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingku, bertanya dengan suara rendah yang sopan.

Tanpa menjawab aku menyentuh gagang pintu sambil menekannya ke arah bawah dan mendorong pintu itu pelan, membuatnya terbuka lebih lebar. Aku menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menatap ke depan. Memperkirakan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan jika melihatku di sini. Tahukah ia, siapa aku?

Hening. Aku bisa merasakan sosok maid yang tadi bertanya padaku, mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku mengangkat kepala, dan menangkap pemandangan meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang itu dalam keadaan…kosong.

Aku tertegun.

"Jadi," maid itu kembali angkat suara. "Jadi…Tuan ingin sarapan dengan menu apa?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, menatap gadis itu. "Kenapa ruangan ini kosong?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Ha?"

Aku menghela nafas pendek. "Ya. Kenapa ruangan ini kosong? Kenapa tidak ada yang makan di sini?" tanyaku disertai dengan tatapan mata tajam.

Maid itu menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, "Siapa maksud Tuan?"

"Naruto? Dokter Yamanaka? Mereka tidak sarapan di sini?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tuan Naruto dan dokter Yamanaka tidak pernah sarapan pagi di sini, Tuan." Gadis itu memberi jeda sebentar, "Dokter Yamanaka selalu sarapan di dalam kamarnya, jadi kami yang mengantarnya ke sana."

"Hn. Jadi Naruto juga minta sarapannya diantar ke kamar?" aku bertanya dengan nada datar.

Lagi-lagi, wanita muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Tuan," Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Tuan Naruto selalu sarapan sambil menonton televisi. Ia—"

Aku mengibaskan tangan kananku pelan, menyuruhnya berhenti berbicara. Aku membalik tubuhku dan melangkah ke arah kanan. Aku sudah tahu di mana Naruto sarapan. Tanpa menoleh aku berkata pelan pada maid itu, "Antarkan sarapanku ke ruangan di mana Naruto sarapan."

Aku tidak mendengar jawaban gadis itu lagi.

-

Pria pirang itu ada di sana. Duduk di sofa berwarna coklat sambil melipat kedua kakinya. Di hadapannya sebuah televisi LCD 46 inch menyala, memperlihatkan sebuah—aku rasa—acara anime superhero untuk anak-anak. Aku menghela nafas sambil melangkah untuk menghampirinya.

Seorang suster berpakaian putih berdiri di sebelah sofa. Menunggu dan mengawasi kekasihku sarapan. Wanita berambut coklat itu melihatku dengan mata sedikit membelalak saat aku sudah mulai dekat. Mungkin ia kaget melihatku mengunjungi Naruto pagi ini. Aku memberi isyarat dengan tatapan mata agar ia keluar. Suster itu mengangguk faham sebelum berlalu dalam diam. Bahkan Naruto tidak menyadari suster itu keluar ruangan.

Kini, di sini hanya ada aku dan dia. Jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya, aku merasa sedikit tegang walau raut wajahku tetap datar. Langkah kakiku terhenti tepat di belakang sofa coklat ini, tinggal kujulurkan sedikit tanganku maka aku bisa menyentuh bahunya. Tapi Naruto masih belum menyadari kedatanganku.

Aku memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Rambut pirang halusnya masih tetap seperti dulu, acak-acakan. Ia memakai selembar kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana pendek merah tua. Tangan kirinya mengangkat sebuah mangkuk berisi cornflakes dan susu putih, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah sendok besi. Naruto-ku sedang sarapan pagi.

Setelah puas memperhatikannya diam-diam dari belakang, aku melangkah ke depan sofa sambil berdehem pelan. Membuat Naruto menyadari keberadaanku di sini. Aku menatap kedua mata beriris biru langit itu ragu-ragu. Gerakan tangannya yang sedang menyuap sereal ke dalam mulutnya dengan sendok, terhenti di udara. Mulutnya menganga.

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Pagi, Naruto…"

Hening sejenak. Ia meletakkan mangkuknya di atas meja tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "Kau…" sungutnya pelan sambil bangkit berdiri. Ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke padaku. Tatapan matanya mengancam.

Dan setelah itu… ia hanya langsung kembali duduk di kursinya. Meraih mangkuk dan sendoknya dari atas meja dengan tenang, dan mulai melanjutkan makannya sambil menatap televisi. Ia tidak menghiraukan keberadaanku.

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku. Yah…walaupun ia bersikap cuek yang aneh, setidaknya ia tidak menyiramku dengan susu-cornflakes yang menjadi menu sarapannya sekarang. Aku mendudukkan diriku di sebelahnya. Mataku tak lepas dari wajahnya yang tampak serius.

Ugh—! Tidak ada yang tahu betapa aku sangat merindukan sosok ini. Ingin rasanya aku memeluk tubuhnya sekarang juga. Mengucapkan kata maaf di telinganya berkali-kali. Tapi rasanya itu terlalu tiba-tiba. Di saat ia sudah mau menerima keberadaanku dengan tenang seperti ini, rasanya tidak bijak kalau aku membuatnya marah lagi. Aku harus sabar, ya kan?

"Payah!" suara serak-serak basah itu melengking di ruangan ini. "Kenapa yang baik itu selalu menang sih?! Kenapa mereka itu tidak pernah kalah sekali pun?!" ia melanjutkan omelannya dengan gumaman-gumaman kesal. Sementara aku menaikkan sebelah alis.

Rupanya acara yang tadi sudah habis. Tapi, kenapa Naruto malah menyalahkan sang superhero? Aku mengangkat suara, "Kau membela tokoh yang jahat?"

Tanpa menoleh ke arahku, ia mengangguk singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Sekarang Naruto menoleh ke arahku. Ia meletakkan mangkuk serealnya di atas pangkuannya sambil menatap mataku lekat-lekat. Betapa aku menyukai semua jenis tatapan yang keluar dari kedua mata biru itu.

"Karena aku tidak suka sama yang baik, mereka terlalu…kelihatan lemah. Lagi pula yang jahat itu lebih keren! Jubahnya apalagi… Terus mata dan rambutnya berwarna hitam." Ia berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Ia mirip denganmu, aku rasa."

Dan setelah itu, ia kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Sementara aku terdiam. Aku menggeser dudukku agar lebih dekat dengannya, bibirku mengukir seringai. "Kau suka tokoh yang jahat karena ia mirip denganku?"

Ia menatapku selama dua detik, sebelum menyuap sesendok penuh cornflakes ke dalam mulutnya. "Iya." jawabnya singkat sambil mengunyah.

Aku melotot memandangnya. Naruto menyukaiku? Walaupun aku tak pernah mengunjunginya lagi selama setahun terakhir ini? Aku membuka mulut, "Jadi, kau suka padaku?"

Aku menatap wajahnya penasaran. "Umm…" ia menggumam tidak jelas sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Iya. Aku rasa aku menyukaimu…" Ujarnya pelan sambil menatapku. "Karena kau jahat."

Aku menganga. Jahat? Menurutnya aku jahat? "Aku jahat, tapi kau suka padaku?" Rasanya hatiku kembali teriris.

Ia mengaduk-aduk serealnya dalam diam, kedua matanya terarah ke isi di dalam mangkuk itu. "Iya…" Naruto menggumam pelan. Kedua matanya tidak lagi menatap televisi yang terus menyala. "Kau orang brengsek, tapi aku suka padamu. Kau selalu meninggalkanku di sini bersama Ino, naik mobil hitam itu," Ia mendesah pelan, "Kau tak pernah mengajakku sekali pun untuk melihat apa yang ada di luar gerbang tinggi itu…"

Aku sedikit kaget mendengar ia memanggil dokter Yamanaka dengan nama depannya. Sebegitukah akrabnya ia dengan dokter kejiwaan itu? Aku menggeleng pelan. Tentu saja begitu. Naruto tinggal bersama dokter Yamanaka selama empat tahun lebih. Wajar saja ia bisa akrab dengannya.

"Ino pernah bilang padaku," Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kalau kau pergi setiap hari itu untuk bekerja. Kau sibuk," Ia kembali menyuap satu sendok penuh cornflakes ke dalam mulutnya. "Kalau pekerjaanmu sebanyak itu—sehingga kamu harus pergi setiap hari—kenapa kamu tidak mengajakku ikut? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu bekerja."

Naruto menatapku, mulutnya terus mengunyah dengan lambat. Aku menelan ludah. "Aku tidak mau kau…" Otakku berputar, berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat. Karena tidak mungkin aku menjawab, 'Aku tidak mau orang-orang tahu kekasihku gila.' ya 'kan?

"Aku tidak mau…kau bertambah sakit karena kelelahan."

Naruto mengangguk faham sebelum tersenyum lembut kepadaku. "Ya, aku tahu. Walau pun kau orang brengsek, aku tahu kau sebenarnya sangat baik." Hatiku kembali teriris mendengarnya. Orang baik? Sebenarnya aku bajingan, sayang…

Ia tertawa sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi kata Ino, suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan mengajakku naik mobil hitam, keluar dari rumah ini." Pria pirang itu menggeser duduknya, sehingga kini tubuh kita benar-benar rapat. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap ke arahku, sedangkan kedua kakinya dilipat ke belakang.

Nafasku makin tak beraturan ketika tangan kiri kecoklatannya menyentuh bagian depan kemeja hitamku lembut. Ia menunduk dan tetap tidak bersuara sedikit pun. "Naruto?"

Wajah cantik itu menengadah, menghadap ke arah mukaku. Aku terkesiap…melihat sepasang mata birunya berkaca-kaca. Aku tak pernah melihat Naruto benar-benar menangis selama lima tahun lebih kami menikah, atau setidaknya ia tidak pernah menangis di depanku. Jadi sekarang…

"Sasuke," ia menggumam. "Bajumu sudah rapi, kau akan pergi lagi pagi ini?" Naruto bertanya padaku pelan.

Aku merasa dadaku kian sesak. Ia masih menyukaiku? Ia berharap agar aku tidak meninggalkannya pergi? Matanya berkaca-kaca karena alasan itu 'kan? "Naruto," Aku memberanikan diri untuk merangkul bahunya. "Aku tak akan pergi ke mana-mana hari ini," lanjutku lirih.

"Benarkah?" Mata biru itu membesar. "Kau tidak mau pergi ke mana-mana, padahal kau sudah memakai baju bagus seperti ini?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ya, biarlah aku tak masuk kantor hari ini. Apa yang aku lakukan pada istriku selama beberapa tahun ini harus benar-benar kutebus. Aku belum tahu mau menebusnya dengan apa. Tapi menghabiskan waktuku bersama Naruto hari ini akan jadi awal yang bagus, kurasa.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya (aku tahu, mungkin ini belum bisa disebut sebuah 'pelukan'. Tapi karena mirip—Naruto meletakkan tangan kirinya di dadaku—anggap saja begitu.) padaku. Wajahnya merengut kesal, aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Jadi kau tidak pergi hari ini? Payah~!" ia menggerutu keras. "Aku jadi tidak bisa mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Padahal aku penasaran sekali dengan apa yang ada di luar gerbang itu."

Jadi begitukah? Aku menghela nafas panjang. Susah sekali membuatnya tenang. Jika sedari awal ia berkata ingin pergi keluar bersamaku, pasti aku akan— Hei! Benarkah aku bermaksud mau membawanya keluar untuk jalan-jalan? Aku memang sangat senang sudah bisa mengajaknya mengobrol di sini. Tapi mengajaknya ke luar sana? Aku menggelengkan kepala pelan. Aku rasa belum bisa.

Aku menatapnya. Naruto tengah mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dengan kedua tangan. Dan ketika itulah aku baru menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa ia mengenakan sepasang cincin di ibu jari dan jari manisnya. Aku tertegun. Itu…kedua cincin pernikahan kami?

Aku meraih dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanannya erat, membawanya ke depan wajahku. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan dua cincin ini, hn?"

Naruto meringis kesakitan. Okay, mungkin aku memang mencengkram tangannya terlalu erat. "Uh— apa urusanmu?!" ia bertanya kasar.

"Kau mengambilnya dari lemariku, kan? Sejak kapan kau memakai cincin ini?" Aku memandangnya tajam. Kedua cincin perak itu memang sengaja kusimpan di lemari bajuku sejak lebih dari empat tahun yang lalu. Sejak Naruto koma. Aku mengambil dari jari manisnya suatu malam, berjanji akan memakaikan cincin itu ke jarinya lagi saat ia sembuh. Siapa yang menyangka, kalau akhirnya ia—

"Siapa suruh kau menyimpannya di dalam lemarimu?"

Aku menggertakkan gigi. "Kapan kau membongkar lemariku, hn? Siapa yang mengizinkan?"

Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan mencela. "Aku membongkar lemarimu kemarin lusa." Oh…dia benar-benar sudah bisa mengingat kejadian yang telah lalu. "Dan siapa yang mengizinkanku, katamu?" Naruto mendengus sebelum melanjutkan, "Memangnya kau pikir, aku itu siapa sehingga harus meminta izin dulu kalau mau membongkar lemarimu, hah?"

Aku tercenggang mendengar pertanyaannya. "Memangnya menurutmu kau itu siapa bagiku?"

Naruto menatapku bingung. Raut wajahnya ragu-ragu dan—bingung. "Aku…aku siapa, katamu?" ia terhenti sejenak. "Aku… Menurut Ino…aku…" Naruto menggeram marah sebelum berkata gusar, "Kenapa bertanya begitu sih?! Yang jelas aku berhak untuk melakukan itu!"

Aku tercenung. Ia sudah ingat bahwa aku suaminya? Iya kan? Setidaknya ia mengetahui itu. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Mungkin memang begitu, tapi… Aku menatap mata pria pirang itu dalam-dalam sebelum menghela nafas lagi. Mungkin lebih baik…aku mengalihkan pembicaraan ini.

"Terserah," kataku datar. "Tapi yang jelas, kau tidak boleh mengambil sesuatu yang bukan milikmu, mengerti?"

Naruto memandangku berang. "Memangnya ini milik orang lain? Ini milikku, tahu! Di baliknya ada tulisan namaku! Makanya aku marah waktu tahu kau menyembunyikan cincin milikku di dalam lemarimu."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, "Kau bisa membaca?"

"Ka-kau!" Naruto melotot menatapku. "Kau menghinaku ya?!"

Aku menarik nafas sambil menggeleng. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Aku menggeser dudukku untuk mendekatinya. "Tapi di sebelah ukiran namamu, ada ukiran namaku. Jadi artinya, cincin itu milikku juga."

Tiba-tiba ia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Naruto mengerlingkan mata birunya jenaka. "Benarkah?" ia tersenyum jahil ke arahku. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa membacanya ya?"

Benar-benar Naruto.

Aku tak bisa menahan senyum. Aku menarik nafas panjang. Okay, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi sekarang. Aku merindukannya, sangat.

Tanpa peringatan, aku menghambur ke arahnya. Kupeluk tubuh mungil itu erat-erat di bawah tubuhku, sementara aku tidak bersuara sedikit pun. Kini kami berdua terbaring di atas sofa, dengan aku menindih tubuhnya. Kubenamkan kepalaku dilehernya sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Astaga! Betapa aku merindukan wangi ini.

Naruto hanya diam tak bergerak, bahkan setelah beberapa saat tak kulepaskan pelukanku. Aku tidak tahu ia menyukai pelukan tiba-tiba ini atau tidak. Tapi kupikir, jika ia tidak menyukainya, seharusnya ia sudah meninjuku sejak tadi. Jadi aku pun hanya diam.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia tetap diam. Kuangkat tubuhku perlahan, dan segera kutangkap pemandangan wajah kecoklatannya. Bibirnya terbuka sementara matanya menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong. Aku tak mengerti.

Kusentuh pipinya dengan tangan kananku lembut. Kedua mata biru itu pun menatapku dengan bingung. "Hei," aku mengangkat suara.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tadi itu…" ujarnya lambat-lambat. Aku hampir menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya ia bersuara juga… "Tadi itu…kenapa?"

"Itu tanda sayang," jawabku singkat.

Pria itu bangkit duduk. Matanya masih terus menatapku. "Jadi…" ia memberi jeda sebentar. "Jadi itu artinya kau sayang padaku?"

Tentu saja! Aku menarik nafas panjang. "Selalu, kau tahu? Aku selalu menyayangimu." ujarku lirih.

Ia sudah duduk di sebelahku kini. Duduk tenang. Matanya menatap televisi yang menyala. Hanya menatap, bukan menonton. "Jadi…aku juga, kan?" gumamnya pelan. "Jadi aku juga." kali ini ia berkata dengan volume lebih keras. "Aku juga! Juga! Juga!" Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. "Aku harusnya…juga." Ia menatapku dengan geram. "Aku juga kan, brengsek?!"

Aku tahu kenapa ia bersikap seperti ini. Terlalu kaget? Ia—mungkin—memang bisa mengobrol denganku. Tapi agar mentalnya bisa menerima ini—apalagi aku tidak pernah menemuinya sudah lama sekali—menerima kepedulianku, harus dengan pelan-pelan dan sabar. Aku menghela nafas.

Ia berdiri di atas sofa, matanya masih tetap terarah kepadaku. "Aku juga kan? Jawab!" Aku mengangguk pelan. Naruto mendengus keras, "Kenapa kau mengangguk?!"

Seharusnya aku memanggil dokter Yamanaka untuk menenangkannya, atau setidaknya memanggil suster. Tapi entah kenapa, kurasa, aku harus bisa menenangkannya sendirian. Ia kekasihku, bukan? Ia istriku. "Ssshhh…"

Naruto meloncat-loncat di atas sofa sambil terus menjerit-jerit, "Aku juga! Juga! Juga! JUGA!"

Aku segera bangkit berdiri dari dudukku, dan menatap wajahnya yang lebih tinggi dariku itu lekat-lekat. "Ssshhh…" Aku mendekatinya, meraih tangan kanannya, dan ikut naik ke atas sofa di sebelahnya. Entahlah, kurasa ini pertama kalinya aku berdiri di atas sofa setelah enam belas tahun. Pfff…

Kukalungkan kedua lenganku di pinggangnya, kubenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Ia sama sekali tidak melawan. "Ssshhh…iya. Kau juga." aku berbisik di telinga kanannya pelan.

"Aku juga apa?" sosok yang kupeluk itu bertanya lirih.

"Kau juga sayang padaku." kataku pelan.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras di dalam pelukanku. "Tidak. Aku tidak. Aku dan Sasuke tidak pernah—"

"Kita pernah." Aku memotong perkataannya lembut. Jujur saja, aku bahkan tidak mengerti inti dari pokok pembicaraan ini. Yang kutahu, ia sedang—entah kenapa—panik dan ketakutan. Kurasa, aku hanya harus menyangkal semua pernyataan yang ia buat. Hanya itu.

"Kita pernah apa?" ia bertanya lirih. Lagi.

Aku menghela nafas. Bingung. Ya, kita pernah apa? Pernah menikah? Pernah berciuman? Pernah bercinta? Huft—

"Kita pernah apa, brengsek?" ulangnya lebih kasar.

Aku mengangkat dagunya pelan dengan tangan kananku, sehingga kini kedua mata birunya menatap mataku lekat-lekat. "Menurutmu kita pernah apa?" tanyaku sambil berbisik. Tangan kiriku tetap melingkar di pinggangnya.

Naruto diam tidak menjawab. Aku menempelkan dahiku di dahinya pelan. Dan ikut diam juga. Aku menatap mata birunya, dan ia menatap mata hitamku. Kami terus berada di dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit, sampai suara ketukan pintu tertangkap oleh pendengaranku.

Aku yang terkejut, langsung turun dari sofa dan duduk tenang sambil menarik Naruto di sebelahku. Ia hanya diam dan terus diam. Juga ketika beberapa maid masuk, mengantarkan sarapan yang kupesan. Ia masih diam. Tercenung.

-

Televisi yang sedari tadi terus menyala, kini tengah menyiarkan sebuah acara talkshow. Aku menatapnya tidak tertarik. Para maid yang mengantar sarapanku telah kusuruh pergi dari ruangan ini. Meninggalkan sebuah baki berisi sebuah teko mungil berisi kopi, sebuah cangkir, dan beberapa potong roti panggang di atas sebuah piring. Aku mendengus pelan. Sarapan sederhanaku…

Naruto tetap duduk diam di sebelahku. Mangkuk sereal yang tinggal berisi setengahnya, ia letakkan di pangkuan. Tangan kanannya mengaduk susu-cornflakes di dalam mangkuk oranye itu dengan sendok. Matanya menatap televisi, melamun. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Semoga ia tidak marah padaku.

Aku meraih gagang teko putih berisi kopi, menuang isinya ke sebuah cangkir. Uap panas terlihat mengepul di udara. Aku segera meraih gagang cangkir putih itu dan menyesap isinya. Hmm… Kopi panas memang selalu lezat. Aku diam selama beberapa saat.

Naruto tengah menatapku kini. Aku tidak melihatnya—bahkan aku tidak meliriknya—tapi aku selalu bisa merasakan kalau dia tengah memandangku. Tatapan teduh itu… Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Hn?"

Nah, kan! Benar… Ia memang tengah memperhatikanku. "Kau…" ia bersuara pelan. "Kau sedang minum apa?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, sebelum menjawab pendek, "Kopi."

Menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah mengaduk, ia mengerutkan dahi. "Kau cuma mau sarapan dengan minum itu?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melanjutkan, "Kau tidak sarapan dengan ini?" Naruto menunjuk mangkuknya.

Aku tersenyum kaku. Ia menawarkan sarapan paginya padaku? Astaga… Yang benar saja! Cornflakes yang dicampur dengan susu cair. Ugh—kapan aku terakhir kali makan makanan itu? Saat berumur sembilan tahun? Sepuluh tahun?

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil menjawab, "Tidak. Aku cukup dengan ini saja."

Matanya melotot menatapku. Ia segera menyahut dengan suara yang tidak pelan, "Aku benci minuman itu. Ayo, letakkan!"

Aku menyeringai. "Kenapa?" Seingatku dulu, Naruto tidak membenci kopi. Mungkin ia memang lebih memilih untuk minum segelas susu dari pada kopi. Tapi bukan karena benci. Hanya tidak suka, mungkin.

"Karena aku benci minuman itu. Aku tidak mau melihatmu sarapan dengan itu lagi. Ayo, letakkan!" ujarnya hampir berteriak. Ia meletakkan mangkuknya di atas meja dan mulai memukul-mukul pahanya sendiri. "Letakkan! Letakkan! Letakkan! Letakkan!" teriakannya terhenti sebentar, ia mengambil nafas panjang. "Letakkan!"

Kenapa lagi dia sekarang? Maksudku apakah dia memang benar-benar membenci kopi—jadi kapan pun ia melihatku minum minuman berkafein ini, ia akan marah—? Atau ia sekarang tengah dalam mood yang buruk? Aku menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak akan meletakkan ini."

Mata beriris biru itu membelalak. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil posisi siap siaga. "Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mendesis.

Aku tersenyum mengejek. "Karena aku mau."

Naruto merubah posisi berdirinya. Kini ia berdiri tegak sambil membalas pandanganku penuh keangkuhan. "Begitu?" ia bertanya padaku dengan suara rendah. "Tapi aku mau kau letakkan cangkir itu."

"Dan aku bilang, aku tidak akan meletakkan ini."

Tiba-tiba semua terjadi begitu cepat. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari saat kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari saat ia berjalan ke arahku dengan menggeram. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari, saat sebuah gerakan cepat menyambar mug putih yang tengah kugenggam itu dan melemparnya ke samping sehingga membentur meja televisi. Tidak sampai satu detik kemudian suara cangkir yang hancur berkeping-keping terdengar di seluruh ruangan.

Aku menganga. Astaga… Apa yang ia lakukan?

Hening.

"Itulah yang terjadi kalau kau tidak mau menurut padaku. Brengsek!" suara serak-serak basah itu terdengar melengking di ruangan ini. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku benci kopi, dan kau malah seenaknya meminum minuman itu."

Aku masih diam mematung. Mataku menatap kepingan pecahan kaca dengan bentuk tak beraturan. Di sepanjang karpet coklat antara tempat Naruto berdiri tadi dengan meja tempat televisi itu berada, terlihat bercak-bercak gelap air kopi yang tumpah.

Bibirku mengatup. Belum pernah ada orang yang begitu berani berbuat sebuah kekurang ajaran seperti ini di depanku. Tuan Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat. Direktur utama dari perusahaan yang dimiliki ayahnya sendiri.

Urat nadiku menegang, aku telah termakan emosi. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera bangkit dari dudukku. Kuraih pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar dan kutarik sehingga ia mendekat padaku. Aku menatap sepasang mata biru itu dengan marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan nada penuh amarah.

Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menggeram, "Sakit…brengsek…idiot!"

Aku mengunci kedua tangannya sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak. Aku tahu ini pasti sakit, tapi nyatanya aku tak peduli. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tak boleh berbuat seperti ini, seharusnya aku sabar, seharusnya aku memperlakukannya dengan lembut (apapun yang ia perbuat), seharusnya aku…memanggil dokter Yamanaka atau suster. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak.

Tidak peduli.

Sikap itu yang aku ambil selama ini jika berhadapan dengannya. Tidak peduli—atau lebih tepatnya berusaha tidak peduli. Apa yang aku dapat setelah aku bersikap begitu? Penyesalan? Ya, penyesalan.

Sekarang. Haruskah aku mengambil sikap itu lagi? Setelah semua yang terjadi karena ketidakpedulian itu membuatku menyesal. Masihkah aku harus meninggikan ego-ku? Tidakkah lebih baik aku berusaha untuk sedikit mengalah? Aku menghela nafas panjang, belum melepas cengkraman pada pergelangan tangan pria itu.

"Arghh!!" ia menjerit keras. "Lepaskan tanganku! Dasar orang brengsek…idiot…sialan!!" Tubuhnya meronta-ronta, sementara beberapa tetes keringat terlihat mengalir di keningnya. "Kau orang brengsek yang tak akan pernah mau mengerti! Orang sialan yang tidak mau tahu bahwa aku…" ucapannya terhenti sementara aku tercekat. "…bahwa aku cuma mau…" terhenti lagi, nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Aku merasa sesuatu yang tajam menusuk dalam ke ulu hati. Perih. Bahkan ia mengatakannya sendiri. Ia mengatakan kalau aku orang yang tidak mau peduli. Lagi-lagi…semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat. Belum tuntas aku memikirkan makna dari percakapanku dengan dokter Yamanaka semalam, masalah lain yang perlu dipikirkan sudah datang lagi.

Sepasang mata biru langit itu memandang ke arah luar jendela. Ia tidak lagi memberontak, tapi dapat kurasakan kalau tubuhnya masih menegang. "Orang brengsek memang brengsek…" gumamnya pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

Aku menelan ludah, susah sekali rasanya melakukan ini. Harga diriku yang tinggi terasa diinjak-injak setiap kali aku mengalah. Dari dulu. Oh ya…dan kapan terakhir kali aku mengalah?

Aku menghela nafas sambil melepas cengkramanku. Rasanya tubuhku melemas—tidak lagi tegang, aku mundur beberapa langkah. Seharusnya aku mengucapkan kalimat permintaan maaf sekarang. Tapi lidahku kelu. Aku tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata itu di waktu yang seharusnya menjadi saat-saat kemurkaanku. Kupikir, mungkin… melepaskan cengkramanku saja sudah cukup. Semoga…

Naruto menatapku waspada. Lengan bajunya yang panjang disingkap hingga ke siku, ia mengelus kedua pergelangan tangannya yang memerah secara bergantian. Kedua kakinya melangkah mundur menjauhiku. "Padahal aku cuma…"

Aku tidak mendengar kelanjutan dari gumamannya lagi. Mataku menatap sosok Naruto yang menjauh tapi otakku sama sekali tidak berpikir tentangnya. Tanpa sadar aku meraba meja buffet di sampingku dan menekan sebuah tombol putih. Para maid akan segera datang untuk membersihkan kekacauan-kekacauan ini. Dan…

…dan kurasa bukan hanya Naruto yang membutuhkan terapi. Ya. Aku juga. Untuk menurunkan kadar ego-ku yang terlampau tinggi.

Iya 'kan?

-

09.09 a.m.

Mungkin lebih baik kalau hari ini aku berangkat kerja seperti biasa. Aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak emosi. Aku tidak perlu merasa marah. Kecewa. Jengkel. Bingung. Aku tidak perlu berseteru dengan kekasihku yang tengah menggila seperti ini. Para maid tidak perlu mengantarkan karpet ke laundry untuk dicuci dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Sebuah cangkir tidak perlu pecah.

Okay, aku kelewatan memberi contoh. Tapi tetap saja…

Mungkin aku merasa menyesal karena mengambil keputusan untuk tinggal di rumah dan bukannya pergi ke gedung itu. Aku menyesal karena bertemu Naruto dan sarapan bersamanya. Aku menyesal karena hari ini aku mencari masalah dengan kekasihku yang tengah sakit. Aku menyesal atas semua yang terjadi pagi ini.

Seandainya aku pergi bekerja pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Hari ini pasti akan berjalan seperti biasa. Tanpa masalah. Tanpa keributan. Tanpa kekacauan. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Seandainya dokter Yamanaka melihat ini semua dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Melihat apa yang terjadi jika aku dipertemukan dengan Naruto. Ah…biarlah. Biar nanti malam aku yang menemuinya untuk bercerita tentang pagi ini. Dan memberitahunya kalau sarannya tentang terapi yang harus aku berikan untuk Naruto itu tak akan berhasil. Tak akan bekerja.

Aku ingin tahu apa jawabannya nanti. Perceraian? Aku menggeleng pelan. Kalau itu lagi saran yang ia berikan padaku nanti… Tidak. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Apa pun yang terjadi nanti, aku tetap akan mempertahankan pernikahanku dengan Naruto.

Uchiha Naruto. Namanya akan tetap seperti itu untuk selamanya.

"Hei…"

Aku hampir melompat—untungnya tidak—karena terkejut. Panggilan itu mengingatkan aku bahwa aku tidak sendiri di ruangan ini. Bahwa di sofa coklat ini, aku tidak duduk sendiri. Kekasihku masih di sebelahku. Duduk, sambil menyantap sisa serealnya. Tadi saat aku—

"Hei~!"

Okay. Sepertinya aku harus menghentikan lamunanku dulu dan menjawab panggilan itu. "Hn." Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

Sepasang mata biru itu tengah menatapku ragu-ragu. "Err~ anou…" gumamnya tak jelas. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku mewakili sebuah kalimat pertanyaan. "K-kau marah padaku 'kan?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Tidak."

"Aw~ ayolah… Aku tahu kau marah padaku karena kejadian yang tadi." ujarnya dengan nada membujuk. "Aku tahu kau marah karena sarapanmu aku lempar ke meja televisi. Aku tahu kau marah karena kau jadi tidak bisa sarapan."

Aku hanya menatapnya lurus-lurus. Tidak menjawab.

"Jadi," ia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Aku menahan senyum. "Bagaimana kalau aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu? Aku akan mengganti kopi yang tadi aku lempar." Sepasang mata biru langit itu memandangku penuh harap. "Bagaimana?"

Aku membetulkan posisi dudukku agar mengahadap ke arahnya sebelum menjawab, "Hn." Aku menatapnya. "Memangnya kau mau membuat apa untuk sarapanku?" Aku akan menyambut ajakannya ini dengan sebaik-baiknya, aku rasa. Membayar pertengkaran yang tadi terjadi di antara aku dan dia tadi.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan tersenyum. "Ini…tentu saja." Pria pirang itu mengangkat mangkuk oranye yang telah kosong itu hingga sejajar dengan wajahku. "Aku akan membuat sarapan yang benar-benar sarapan untukmu…" tambahnya dengan cengiran manis.

Aku tertegun. Ternyata, pada akhirnya, aku akan tetap menyantap susu-cornflakes sebagai sarapanku pagi ini. Hei! Aku tidak akan menolak tawaran ini kan? Kenyataan bahwa marahnya padaku sudah padam itu saja sudah sangat bagus. Aku tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu sarapanku jadi." ujarku ramah.

Dan kekasihku tergelak. "Kau tahu…" ujarnya sambil meletakkan mangkuk kosong itu di atas meja. "Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, aku jadi merasa seperti pelayan yang bekerja di restoran-restoran." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. "Yaah…kau tahu, restoran-restoran mewah yang ada di televisi itu…"

Aku mengangguk sambil memperhatikannya menyiapkan sarapan untukku. Ia meraih satu bungkus cornflakes yang masih lumayan penuh dari atas meja dan menuangnya ke dalam mangkuk. Secara berhati-hati ia mengguncang bungkus berwarna keperakan itu pelan, membuat butir-butir berwarna oranye hasil dari olahan jagung itu terjatuh ke dalam mangkuk. Setelah hampir penuh, ia menghentikan guncangannya dan mengembalikan bungkus cornflakes itu ke tempatnya.

Ia menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum lagi. "Setiap pagi, aku selalu membuat sarapanku sendiri. Tidak…sebenarnya suster dan maid-maid itu menawarkan supaya mereka saja yang buat, tapi aku menolak." ujarnya ceria. "Menunya tidak selalu cornflakes seperti ini. Kadang-kadang suster memberiku sereal rasa coklat yang bentuknya bulat seperti bola itu."

"Hn." aku menanggapi pelan. Kini kulihat ia meraih sekotak susu cair segar, membuka tutupnya, dan menuang isinya ke dalam mangkuk. Ia tidak bersuara selama menuang susu.

Setelah ia meletakkan kotak susu itu kembali di atas meja, ia kembali bersuara, "Tapi pernah juga, suster memberiku sarapan yang sama sekali tidak enak. Maksudku, bagiku makanan itu tidak enak. Ng—namanya…kalau tidak salah…Harver-apa-gitu." ia menghentikan ucapannya sambil nyengir. "Hehehe…aku lupa. Namanya aneh sih."

Aku mendengus geli. Pasti yang dimaksud Naruto itu adalah sereal yang terbuat dari gandum itu. 'Harver-apa-gitu' katanya tadi? Aku membuka mulut, "Havermouth maksudmu?"

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mangkuk berisi sarapanku itu. Menatapku sambil nyengir lagi. "Ya. Itu dia yang aku maksudkan. Havermouth…" Pria bermata biru itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuk itu. "Huh! Aku tidak suka dengan itu. Makanan itu harus di makan saat masih hangat, karena kalau sudah dingin, makanan itu jadi lengket." ia menggerutu pelan.

Aku hanya menatapnya.

"Yeah! Sarapanmu sudah siap." serunya bersemangat. Ia tertegun sejenak sebelum terkikik geli, "Kau tahu…aku jadi merasa seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang memanggil keluarganya untuk sarapan pagi." Ia memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan, "Bedanya, aku memanggil orang brengsek dan bukannya keluarga."

Dahiku berkerut mendengar ucapan terakhirnya itu. "Apa?" tanyaku tajam.

Ia menatapku sebelum mengukir sebuah cengiran tanpa dosa di wajahnya. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja, 'kay?" Naruto mengangkat mangkuk itu hingga setinggi dadanya dan mengambil sesendok cornflakes yang akhirnya menggantung di udara. "Aku mau menyuapimu sarapan, ya? Sekarang coba bilang 'aaa…'." perintahnya padaku.

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku tak percaya. Naruto? Naruto bilang dia akan menyuapiku sarapan? "Aku rasa… Aku rasa aku bisa makan sendiri, Naruto." aku menjawab sedikit canggung.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku akan menyuapimu. Aku pernah lihat dua orang suami-istri di televisi. Yang perempuan menyuapi yang laki-laki makan siang. Itu tanda kasih sayang katanya." ujar Naruto tegas. Aku menganga. "Ayolah, Sasuke… Biarkan aku menyuapimu." Mata birunya memandangku penuh harap.

Tak percaya, akhirnya aku membuka mulutku pelan. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara 'aaa…', tentu saja. Kulihat pria itu tertawa senang sebelum mengarahkan sendok yang penuh berisi cornflakes-susu ke dalam mulutku lembut. Mirip seorang ibu, memang. Tapi aku suka melihatnya. Naruto-ku…

"Aku cuma mau melakukan ini waktu tadi aku melempar gelas kopimu. Sebenarnya aku tidak benci kopi, kok." ujarnya lambat-lambat sambil mengisi sendok itu lagi penuh-penuh. "Aku cuma mau menunjukkan ke Sasuke kalau aku…" ucapannya terhenti sementara matanya menerawang ke televisi yang menyala. "…kalau aku juga sayang Sasuke." Naruto menghela nafas pelan sebelum menyuapiku lagi.

Aku mengunyah dengan perasaan campur-aduk. Aku sadar kalau perbuatanku tadi itu salah—saat aku membentaknya setelah dia melempar cangkir kopi itu—dan ternyata memang sangat salah. Mataku terasa memanas.

Istriku mengarahkan sendok ke mulutku lagi. Cornflakes dan susu. Aku ingin tahu kenapa dokter Yamanaka memberikan sereal untuk sarapan paginya. Kenapa bukan roti seperti yang biasanya aku santap, atau nasi ditambah lauk-pauk. Lagi pula bukankah sebelum sakit, Naruto selalu memakan ramen? Makanan instan yang tidak sehat itu.

Aku menelan sereal itu perlahan, dan sebelum sendok perak itu mencapai mulutku lagi, aku sudah mengeluarkan suara terlebih dahulu, "Hei…sebentar." kataku cepat. "Ramen. Kenapa kau tidak sarapan dengan itu?" Sebenarnya aku sedikit senang, mengetahui bahwa dokter Yamanaka bisa menghentikan kebiasaan buruk Naruto. Tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh, melihat ia tidak lagi tergila-gila dengan ramen.

Sepasang mata biru itu menatapku heran. "Aku…" gumamnya ragu-ragu. "Ung—memangnya kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Karena aku mau tahu." jawabku datar. "Rasanya dulu kau selalu makan makanan itu, hampir disetiap tiga kali makan dalam sehari…" lanjutku sambil bersidekap.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang—aku yakin—tidak gatal. "Iya…aku tahu itu." ia menjawab pelan. "Aku memang suka sekali ramen. Aku juga pernah bilang ke Ino kalau aku mau sarapan dengan itu." ia melanjutkan sambil memajukan bibirnya, merajuk. "Tapi katanya ramen tidak bagus kalau dimakan saat sarapan. Jadi aku hanya boleh memakan ramen saat makan siang atau makan malam saja." Kali ini ia menggembungkan pipinya. Aku suka saat ia melakukan hal itu. "Itu pun hanya empat kali dalam seminggu. Sialan~"

"Tidak…tidak." Aku menggeleng sambil menyeringai. "Justru itu bagus. Aku setuju dengan dokter Yamanaka soal ini. Kau sudah terlalu banyak makan makanan yang tidak sehat."

Pria pirang itu merengut seperti anak kecil sambil menyendok cornflakes di dalam mangkuk itu keras-keras. "Brengsek sekali kau~!" ujarnya sambil mengarahkan sendok ke mulutku. Ia sedikit jengkel, aku rasa.

Aku mengaduh pelan saat ia menarik sendok dari dalam mulutku secara kasar. Besi berwarna perak itu bisa saja merobek bibirku. Okay…terlalu berlebihan. Tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit. Aku menatap Naruto tajam. "Hati-hati sedikit." ujarku dengan nada memperingatkan.

Ia menjulurkan lidahnya sambil memutar bola mata. Childish. "Suka-suka aku." katanya sambil mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuk. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku sambil terkikik geli. "Sasuke…wajahmu kotor." katanya di sela-sela tawanya.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku sambil menatapnya heran. "Apa katamu?"

"Wajahmu…bibirmu..." jawabnya dengan jeda-jeda panjang. "Bibir dan hidungmu kotor terkena susu." Dan ia tertawa.

Tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan itu, aku meraih tangan kirinya yang kosong, membawanya ke pipiku pelan. "Kalau begitu…bersihkan." pintaku pelan.

Tawa indah itu terhenti, digantikan dengan sepasang mata biru yang menatap mataku tak mengerti. "Bersihkan mukamu?" tanyanya lambat-lambat.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lama ia terdiam, sebelum meletakkan mangkuk berwarna oranye itu ke atas meja. Tangan kirinya bergerak hingga ke belakang leherku, menahan agar aku tidak menjauh. Dan dengan gerakan ragu-ragu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku.

Ia mulai mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leherku, sementara kedua mata biru langitnya ia pejamkan. Sebelum aku bisa menduga apa yang akan ia lakukan, Naruto mulai menjilat hidungku. Aku terhenyak, tapi tidak menolak. Tanpa berkedip, aku menikmati apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Kurasakan lidah basah itu menjilat ujung bawah hidungku hingga ke atas. Lembut.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia menarik wajahnya menjauh. Mataku menatap sepasang mata biru itu. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit ragu-ragu. Tapi aku mengukir senyum di wajah, hanya untuknya. Dua detik kemudian, ia membalas senyumku. "Aku melihat seseorang melakukan ini pada temannya, saat aku menonton televisi bersama Ino." katanya pelan.

Dan setelah itu, ia menjilat bagian atas bibirku. Aku tidak terkejut lagi kali ini. Wangi citrus yang menguar dari tubuhnya dapat kucium dengan jelas. Aku menyukainya. Setelah mengarahkan lidahnya dengan gerakan memanjang di bibir atasku, ia turun ke cekungan antara dua bibir dan menjilatnya dari ujung kanan ke ujung kiri. Perlahan-lahan.

Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak membalas jilatannya dengan sebuah ciuman. Aku bertahan untuk tetap diam, sementara ia mulai memainkan lidahnya di daguku. Acara apa yang ia lihat di televisi? Sampai ada adegan semacam ini…?

Beberapa waktu kemudian, ia mundur. Wajahnya terlihat—entah karena malu atau kehabisan udara karena sedari tadi menahan nafas—sedikit memerah. Astaga… Padahal dialah yang memulai semuanya. Bagaimana kalau aku yang menyentuhnya duluan? Yang jelas—walaupun aku sangat ingin—aku tahu aku tidak bisa menciumnya sekarang.

Aku harus sabar. Tak boleh membuatnya emosi lagi.

Aku menghela nafas sambil melihat Naruto meraih mangkuk berisi sarapanku yang terletak di atas meja dengan cepat. "Ng—mungkin…kau harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sarapanmu." katanya tanpa menatapku.

Aku mengangguk pelan, membiarkan cornflakes-susu itu kembali memenuhi mulutku. Entah sudah berapa sendok yang Naruto suapkan padaku. Tapi aku yakin, kekasih pirangku itu menikmati pekerjaannya pagi ini. Ya. Ia dan aku sama-sama menikmati ini.

Penyesalan yang tadi sempat terbersit di benakku…terhapus sudah.

**To Be Continued**

**-**

Wtf?! *cengok*

Scene saat Naruto membersihkan wajah Sasuke. Adegan macam apa itu?

Duh. Rai benar-benar lepas kendali saat menulisnya. XD

Saya sungguh meminta maaf karena lambat update fict ini. Terus, satu lagi pengumuman, fict ini ga jadi twoshot karena terlalu panjang. *ditimpuk*

Okay. Rai minta maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan di dalam fict ini. Untuk sekarang, kasih Rai review dulu, yak!

Tell me, what do you think? Gimme some review! XDD


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. Ini dia 'the last chapter' dari Soulmate Therapy. Rai sangat berterimakasih pada kawan-kawan semua yang bersedia membaca fict ini.

Arigatou gozaimasu! XD

Beta'ed by my lovely sister. Thank you so much, dear… X)

Yak! Happy reading, minna-san…

-

04.13 p.m.

Aku berdiri di depan taman labirin yang luas ini. Melamun. Angin sore berhembus sejuk, membuat dedaunan hijau itu bergoyang indah, menimbulkan suara gemerisik yang menyenangkan. Kapan terakhir kali aku masuk dan menjelajahi labirin ini? Kurasa beberapa hari sebelum Naruto jatuh sakit, dan koma. Sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku memejamkan mata.

Naruto…

Setelah makan siang tadi (dokter Yamanaka juga ikut makan bersama aku dan Naruto), dokter kejiwaan itu langsung menyuruh kekasihku tidur siang. Pertamanya, Naruto menolak. Ia masih ingin bersama denganku, katanya (betapa senangnya aku saat mendengar hal itu). Tapi dokter Yamanaka kembali memaksanya dengan tegas.

Sejujurnya, aku sedikit keberatan juga dengan hal itu. Maksudku, ayolah… Naruto itu sudah berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Mengetahui bahwa seorang pria berusia segitu masih dipaksa tidur siang seperti anak kecil, tidaklah lucu.

Tapi saat aku melihat Naruto setuju dan mulai berjalan keluar ruang makan bersama seorang perawat berbaju putih, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk protes. Dan kemudian, keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan pun muncul di antara aku dan dokter pirang itu.

Aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. Jadi kutabahkan hatiku untuk bersabar selama beberapa menit. Dan saat aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian dengan alasan 'ingin melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda', ia malah mulai mengajakku mengobrol dengan suatu basa-basi yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, kuputuskan untuk tetap duduk di kursi makan, menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya dengan sebuah gumaman tak jelas. Yeah…aku masih sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapannya semalam. Kuakui hal itu.

-

-

"_Kenapa hari ini anda tidak berangkat kerja?"_

_Setelah beberapa patah kata sebagai basa-basi, akhirnya dokter Yamanaka melontarkan pertanyaan yang—memang—sudah kuduga akan ia ucapkan sebagai tujuan utamanya mengajakku mengobrol siang ini. _

_Aku menatap tajam sepasang mata biru keabu-abuan itu. Wanita itu membalasnya dengan tatapan ramah, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil. Aku mendengus keras._

"_Well?"_

_Aku menghembuskan nafas sebelum menjawab, "Kukira itu bukan urusan anda, dokter…"_

"_Yeah...memang." Senyumnya tersungging semakin lebar. Muak aku melihatnya. "Tapi jika hal itu adalah akibat dari kunjungan anda pada pasien saya pagi ini, maka—"_

_Wanita itu sengaja tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Gigiku mengatup. "Pasien anda itu adalah istri saya." ujarku dingin._

"_Tentu saja." Kali ini dokter itu tertawa kecil seraya menutup mulutnya. "Apakah saya terlihat mengingkari hal itu?"_

_Seringai mencemooh pun menghinggapi wajahku. "Tidak dokter. Terlihat jelas anda mengakui kalau Naruto itu istri saya." jawabku dengan nada yang sedikit dibuat-buat. "Hanya saja, ucapan anda tadi malam itu terkesan ingin menghancurkan hubungan antara saya dan Naruto." lanjutku tajam dan menusuk, sengaja menjawab pertanyaan tolol tadi itu dengan sejujur-jujurnya._

_Dokter Yamanaka terhenyak, menatapku bingung dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Mulutnya membuka seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar. Aku memutar bola mataku sambil mendengus keras._

"_Maaf?" _

_Oh…rupanya sikap tenang sok profesional-nya yang dibuat-buat itu sudah kembali lagi, batinku. Benci sekali aku dengan sikapnya itu. "Hn? Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, dokter. Saya tahu benar anda mengerti apa yang saya maksudkan…" Aku menatap sepasang mata biru itu dengan tenang._

_Wanita pirang itu meletakkan lengan kirinya di atas meja makan, sementara tangan kanannya mengepal dan menumpu dagunya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum mulai mengangkat suara lagi, "Tadi malam itu…" ia memberi jeda sebentar. "…saya sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk—yah…katakanlah, seperti yang anda duga, Tuan…"_

_Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Apa maksud wanita ini sebenarnya? Tadi malam, jelas-jelas ia memberi saran untukku agar menceraikan Naruto. Dan siang ini, ia mengingkari hal itu dengan berkata bahwa itu bukanlah yang ia maksudkan. Apa-apaan itu?_

"_Waktu saya berumur dua belas tahun, Tuan, ibu saya meninggal dunia," lagi-lagi, wanita itu memotong ucapannya sendiri. Dan apa pula hubungan masalahku dan Naruto dengan ibunya yang telah meninggal? Pertanyaan diam-diamku ini terjawab. "Ia meninggal dalam keadaan…sakit jiwa."_

_Aku terhenyak kaget._

"_Rasanya sedih dan sangat sakit, mengetahui wanita yang paling saya cintai itu pergi selamanya dalam keadaan seperti itu." Ia tersenyum sambil cepat-cepat melanjutkan ucapannya, "—yah…karena itulah saya sangat memahami perasaan anda."_

_Aku merasa sedikit menyesal mendengar hal itu. Maksudku, jika aku mengetahui masa lalu tentang dokter itu, tentu aku tak akan bersikap terlalu kasar padanyai. Aku— "Saya minta maaf, dokter." ujarku pelan. Jarang memang aku melakukan hal ini. Meminta maaf… "Tapi saya masih belum mengerti dengan—"_

_Dokter Yamanaka tertawa pelan sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya, membuatku menghentikan ucapanku. "Tak perlu minta maaf, Tuan. Mungkin seharusnya saya yang perlu meminta maaf karena mengubah topik pembicaraan." Kemudian ia berdehem sambil terus tersenyum. "Sungguh. Saya hanya tak ingin, kerabat dari pasien-pasien saya merasa kecewa karena keluarganya yang tengah sakit itu tak berhasil disembuhkan." Kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman pahit. "Ya. Seperti yang pernah saya rasakan dulu."_

_Dan, kedua dari kami terdiam. Aku menelan ludah, sedikit merasa bersalah. Entahlah. Kisah yang wanita itu ceritakan tadi seperti membuka sebuah titik terang tentang sikap kasarnya tadi malam. Aku menatap sosok pirang yang tengah menunduk di depanku itu. Matanya terarah ke sebuah titik di atas meja._

_Tiba-tiba, dokter itu mengangkat kepalanya. Menatapku sambil tersenyum ramah. "Lupakan saja kisah saya tadi. Mari kita membicarakan soal pembicaraan kita yang tadi malam itu…Ehem. Seperti yang sudah anda ketahui, saya itu seorang spesialis jiwa yang—pastinya—juga mendalami sedikit ilmu psikologis."_

_Psikolog? Aku sedikit tersentak. Ucapannya memang terhenti lagi. Tapi rasanya, aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya. Psikologis, huh? "Hn. Saya mengerti." Sambil mengehela nafas panjang, aku tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, dokter."_

_Wanita pirang itu tertawa lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih keras. "Ya, Tuan. Jadi begitulah…" ujarnya sambil menarik nafas panjang. "Naruto benar-benar membutuhkan anda untuk sembuh total. Rasa peduli…sayang…cinta…dari orang yang juga dicintainya."_

"_Hn." Aku mendengarkan apa yang dokter itu katakan baik-baik._

"_Saya tahu dan yakin anda masih mencintainya, karena itulah anda—maaf—tak pernah selingkuh. Padahal di dalam keadaan yang tengah anda alami seperti sekarang ini—jika anda memutuskan untuk meninggalkan istri anda dan mencari penggantinya sekali pun, tidak ada orang yang akan mempermasalahkannya. Semua orang akan maklum." lanjutnya panjang sambil tersenyum._

_Aku sedikit berjengit mendengar ucapan dokter kejiwaan itu barusan. Selingkuh? Yang benar saja. "Anda tahu saya tak akan melakukan hal itu." tanggapku sedikit ketus._

"_Tentu saja." Dokter Yamanaka tersenyum. "Jadi saya pikir, membuat Tuan merasa sedikit cemburu akan bisa—yaah…anda tahu apa yang saya maksudkan."_

_Aku menatap mata birunya tajam. Mudah sekali ia mengatakan hal itu. Ya! Aku memang sedikit—banyak—jengkel dengan siasat yang dibuatnya. "Tapi saya pikir, anda kan bisa mengatakan hal itu secara terbuka dan baik-baik. Kalau yang kemarin itu bisa dibilang keterlaluan, dimana anda berkata bahwa anda menyayangi kekasih saya dan berencana untuk—"_

"_Tuan." Dokter Yamanaka memotong ucapanku sopan dengan bibir tersungging. "Bukankah tadi malam saya memang mengawali pembicaraan itu dengan jujur, terbuka, dan baik-baik?" lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit menyindir. "Siasat itu juga baru terpikir oleh saya di tengah-tengah pembicaraan, Tuan. Saat emosi anda mulai meninggi."_

_Jah—! Okay. Mungkin aku memang harus menyerah untuk membela diri, lagi pula dokter di hadapanku ini seorang wanita (contoh bagaimana aku menjaga harga diriku). Mungkin memang harus kuakui, kalau hal ini terjadi disebabkan oleh sedikit kesalahanku. "Hn." gumamku enggan._

_Wanita pirang itu tersenyum lagi sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Tapi, Tuan… Waktu saya bilang pada anda bahwa saya menyayangi Naruto, itu memang benar." lanjutnya kalem._

_Aku menatapnya tajam. "Sebaiknya anda jangan memu—"_

"_Dia pria yang baik. Anda beruntung mendapatkannya." potong dokter berambut pirang itu sambil bangun dari duduknya. Tersenyum hangat, ia meraih tangan kananku yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan kedua tangannya. "Saran saya, teruskan saja apa yang telah anda lakukan bersamanya pagi ini." Wanita itu menggenggam tangan kananku erat-erat. "Saya tahu ini akan sedikit terasa aneh, tapi—" ia menghentikan ucapannya dengan sengaja._

_Aku mengangkat bibir atasku sedikit. Dapat kulihat kilatan jenaka di kedua mata biru keabu-abuan itu. "Hn?"_

"—_tapi, anda juga memang sudah merindukannya, bukan?" Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan kananku sambil tetap menyunggingkan bibir. "Jadi lanjutkan saja."_

_Aku menatap sosok yang tengah mengenakan blazer berwarna putih itu melenggang pergi ke pintu keluar ruang makan. Dan saat sosok langsing itu sudah tidak tampak pun, aku masih menatap ke arah yang sama. Tanpa berkedip._

_Apa yang wanita itu katakan tadi?_

-

-

Berdiri tegak, aku masih menatap gerbang masuk labirin tanpa daun pintu itu. Sekilas ingatan tentang percakapan siang tadi membuatku semakin tenggelam di dalam lamunan panjang. Apa yang terakhir kali dokter Yamanaka katakan sebelum ia meninggalkan ruang makan.

_Jadi lanjutkan saja._

Apa maksud kalimat itu? Lanjutkan? Lanjutkan apa?

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Dokter itu pasti tahu apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Dia mungkin melihat semuanya—apa yang terjadi di antara aku dan Naruto. Mungkin di ruangan itu terpasang kamera yang tidak aku ketahui, untuk mengamati keadaan Naruto secara diam-diam, atas suruhan dokter pirang itu. Toh, aku juga memang pernah mengizinkannya untuk memasang kamera-kamera tersembunyi di tempat-tempat tertentu.

Jadi, mungkin sekali dokter itu melihat semuanya dari layar yang terhubung dengan kamera itu di dalam kamarnya.

Sungguh, aku tak keberatan dengan hal itu—apakah ia memang melihat kejadian pagi tadi atau tidak—tapi apa maksudnya 'lanjutkan' itu? Aku menggeleng tanpa sadar. Tahu. Aku tahu aku sudah mengerti benar apa maksudnya ini. Lanjutkan saja, huh?

Huft—Naruto…

"Sasuke!!"

Suara teriakan tak jelas disertai dengan derap langkah kaki yang kencang menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu. Melihat, ia berlari ke arahku. Sambil tersenyum…tidak lebar.

Err…yah. Di antara kedua bibirnya terselip sebuah gagang dari permen lolipop. Pantas teriakannya saat memanggilku tadi tidak terdengar jelas. Aku menghela nafas sebelum membalas senyuman manisnya.

"Sasuke!!" sambil terengah-engah ia kembali meneriakkan namaku keras-keras. Sosoknya semakin dekat denganku ketika akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tubuhnya terbalut sebuah jaket jeans berwarna biru tua yang tidak dikancing, sehingga selembar kaus putih polos yang menjadi dalamannya dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Sebagai paduannya, ia mengenakan sebuah celana jeans berwarna senada.

"Hai…selamat sore." aku menyapanya dengan suara lembut. Kini Naruto tengah menunduk sambil menumpu berat tubuhnya di atas lutut. Terdengar jelas di telingaku suara nafas yang pendek-pendek disertai dengan batuk-batuk. Menghela nafas, aku pun mulai menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan.

Wajah kecoklatan itu terangkat, menatapku dengan sebelah mata terpejam. "S-sasuke?"

Aku berjongkok di hadapannya sehingga kini tinggi tubuhku lebih rendah darinya. Kutatap wajah yang memiliki tiga garis di masing-masing pipi itu dalam-dalam sambil berujar pelan, "Bodoh. Makanya, jangan berlari-lari begitu." Dapat kucium sedikit aroma jeruk saat pria di depanku ini membuang nafas. Ya. lolipopnya rasa jeruk. Aku mencatatnya di dalam hati sambil mendengus geli.

"Hei! Kenapa tertawa begitu." Sepasang mata biru yang tengah kutatap itu melotot. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arahku. "Lagi pula aku tidak bodoh, brengsek!" tambahnya tetap sambil teriak.

Aku berdiri lalu meletakkan tangan kananku di atas rambut pirangnya. "Aku hanya bercanda, bodoh." ujarku sambil menyeringai. Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan itu perlahan.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menatapku sebal. "Tuh…kau bilang 'bodoh' lagi." Lolipopnya ia letakkan di sisi kiri mulutnya, sehingga sebelah pipinya terihat menggembung. Aku mendengus pelan.

"Hn. Kenapa kau memakai baju rapi seperti ini?"

Pria pirang itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil terus menghisap permennya. "Kenapa, kau bilang? Tentu saja karena aku mau jalan-jalan! Apa lagi, kalau bukan karena alasan itu, coba?!" Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berlagak sok bijaksana.

Kekanakan.

Sambil mendengus geli, aku meraih lengan kanannya. "Memangnya kau mau jalan-jalan ke mana, hn? Sama siapa?"

Naruto membiarkan lengan kanannya kugenggam. "Ya, kemana lagi? Tentu saja taman ini." ia menjawab seraya memutar bola matanya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk memutar-mutar batang lolipop yang berwarna putih.

Entah kenapa, tubuhku terasa panas dingin saat mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutnya tadi. Tanpa sadar, genggaman tanganku pada lengannya mengerat. "Ingin berjalan-jalan di taman ini saja, kau sudah memakai pakaian rapi seperti itu?"

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku. "Kau sendiri juga memakai baju rapi. Malah lebih rapi dari punyaku." ujarnya ketus. Sejenak, mata birunya terarah ke kemeja coklat yang tengah kukenakan. "Lagi pula kalau tidak dipakai saat sore-sore begini, mau dikenakan saat kapan lagi? Padahal baju-bajuku yang seperti ini ada banyak sekali…" lanjutnya setengah menggerutu.

Aku terdiam. Bahkan membuka mulutku pun, aku tak sanggup. Rasanya, hatiku kembali tergores. Sakit memang. Perih…pedih…sakit. Tapi aku senang merasakan hal itu. Setidaknya, itu menandakan satu hal; aku masih memiliki rasa bersalah. Benar bukan?

"Hei!" Naruto menyentakkan lengannya dari genggamanku. "Kenapa malah diam? Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" lanjutnya seraya memamerkan sebuah senyuman lima jari. Dan ia pun mulai berjalan mundur ke arah gerbang masuk labirin. Mata birunya tak lepas dari memandang sosokku.

Aku membalas seyumannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku, mengikuti sosoknya yang tengah berada di depanku. "Hati-hati jalannya. Jangan sampai terjatuh."

Dan…

…ia mematung. Langkah mundurnya terhenti. Gerakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya yang tengah memutar-mutar batang putih lolipop, terhenti. Tatapannya terhenti…tepat pada mataku.

Aku tertegun sejenak sebelum mulai melangkah mendekati sosoknya. "Kenapa?" tanyaku seraya mengangkat alis. Naruto tetap tak bergeming. "Hei…kau kenapa?" ulangku sedikit lebih keras. Aku meraih bahunya dan mengguncangnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba ia menatapku dengan bingung. "Ng—yang tadi itu…" gumamnya tak jelas.

Aku menyernyitkan alis. "Hn?"

"Anou—yang tadi itu…" kata-katanya terputus lagi. Ia mulai memukul-mukulkan tangan kirinya ke bagian belakang kepalanya. "Huuuh~"

"Naruto," panggilku tajam. "Kenapa?"

Kini tatapan matanya menerawang, jauh melewatiku. "Yang tadi itu kan…" Hn. Ucapannya diputus lagi.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi dengan nada sabar.

Ia menghisap permennya dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. "Tak ada, Sasuke. Tidak ada apa-apa." Sambil menggaruk kepalanya, ia melanjutkan lagi, "Aku ingin bermain teka-teki denganmu saja." ujarnya sambil menatapku dengan senyuman jenaka. "Kalau Sasuke tidak bisa jawab, Sasuke harus mengejar aku sampai dapat." Ia menatapku penuh semangat. "Kita akan main petak umpet di dalam labirin ini, 'kay?"

Merasa tertantang, aku pun menyeringai. "Dan kalau aku bisa menjawab teka-tekimu?"

"Phew—" Naruto memutar bola matanya mencemooh. "Itu tidak mungkin, brengsek."

"Baiklah. Jadi apa teka-tekinya?" tanyaku seraya tersenyum. Saat kecil aku sudah sering memainkan permainan seperti ini dengan Itachi. Jadi kurasa ini tidak akan jadi terlalu susah.

Yeah. Tak akan terlalu susah, itulah dugaanku. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa teka-tekinya memang sangat tidak susah.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, berfikir keras. Kurasa ia tengah memikirkan teka-teki apa yang akan ia berikan padaku. Aku mendengus. Sebegitu seriusnya-kah dia?

"Huuh—okay!" Ia menarik nafas panjang, sementara aku menatapnya dengan bertanya-tanya. "Apa…" ada sedikit jeda. Yaah…ia memang sengaja memotong ucapannya sebentar. "Apa—rasa permen yang tengah kumakan?"

Tiga…dua…satu.

Jika aku berada di dalam sebuah anime, aku pasti sudah jatuh terjungkal. Pfft—teka-teki macam apa itu? Kupikir… Pertanyaan yang keluar adalah teka-teki jenaka yang biasanya terdapat di dalam majalah-majalah atau surat kabar.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Ya sudahlah…

Hn. Jawabannya jeruk. Permen lolipop yang tengah ia hisap itu rasa jeruk. Aku sudah tahu dan sangat yakin kalau itu benar. Seratus persen benar. Lalu…kenapa aku masih diam?

Kubalas tatapan teduh yang keluar dari sepasang mata biru itu. Ia tampak begitu kekanak-kanakan, polos, naif, atau entah apalah itu. Tampak begitu mengharap. Ya. Mata itu memandang penuh harap padaku. Harapan agar aku kalah.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Rasa apa, hn?" Kuukir sebuah senyuman bodoh—yang jelas tidak pernah kuperlihatkan ke orang lain selain Naruto—di wajahku. Aku akan mengalah. Kali ini aku akan mengalah lagi. Untuknya. "Hmm…rasa anggur mungkin?"

Suara kikikan senang penuh kemenangan yang keluar dari sosok malaikat di hadapanku ini terdengar menggema. Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin sebuah suara bisa terdengar menggema di ruang bebas seperti ini. Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Bahkan saat sosoknya telah lenyap ditelan lika-liku lorong labirin, tawa itu masih terdengar menggema di telingaku.

Aku pun berjalan masuk ke dalam labirin itu untuk mengejarnya. Berusaha menangkapnya sesuai perjanjian.

-

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan santai di sepanjang lorong labirin ini. Sudah sekitar lima menit aku berjalan, dan belum sedikit pun aku mendapat petunjuk tentang ke arah mana Naruto pergi. Ya. Aku belum berhasil menemukannya.

Menghela nafas panjang, aku menghentikan langkahku dan membuka telinga lebar-lebar. Kutundukkan kepalaku menghadap tanah, berusaha mencari sedikit pun suara yang bisa menjadi petunjuk untuk menangkapnya.

Dua puluh detik. Hening…

Enam puluh detik. Hening…

Dua ratus empat puluh detik…

…dan hasilnya tetap nihil.

Hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin sore yang menyebabkan suara gemerisik daun-daun di kiri-kananku. Yeah…aku memang mencari suara gemerisik dedaunan, tapi dengan sebab tersenggol oleh Naruto yang tengah bersembunyi. Dan bukannya karena hembusan angin seperti ini.

Aku pun mulai berjalan lagi. Kulemparkan pandanganku ke atas. Di mana terbentang langit bersih tanpa awan yang mulai di selimuti oleh warna jingga. Terlihat beberapa ekor burung—kurasa—berwarna hitam yang terbang secara berkelompok.

Aku menghela nafas. Entah kenapa tingkah aneh Naruto sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bermain petak umpet bersamaku, kembali terbayang. Mengapa ia menghentikan semua gerakannya secara tiba-tiba sepeti itu? Tak habis pikir, aku kembali menghentikan langkahku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran hinggap di benakku. Aku terhenyak. A-apakah ia… Mungkinkah ia tadi teringat sesuatu? Teringat sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kita berdua? Dulu… Suatu kejadian yang mungkin sangat sederhana…tapi mampu membekas di dalam memori otaknya…

Mungkinkah…

Yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar di luar kontrol kesadaran diriku. Dengan kalap aku menerobos setiap lorong labirin sambil meneriakkan namanya. Tetapi, berpuluh-puluh kali aku memanggil Naruto dengan berteriak, sosok itu tetap tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Padahal aku yakin teriakanku ini pasti sudah terdengar sampai ke dalam kamar dokter Yamanaka, saking kerasnya.

Mmh…ya. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Bahwa di dalam permainan petak umpet, dilarang mencari temanmu yang tengah bersembunyi sambil meneriakkan nama. Karena jika kau melakukan hal itu pun, temanmu tak akan mau keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Aku mengerang kesal.

-

05.33 a.m.

Terengah-engah, aku menghentikan lariku. Uh—! Kapan tepatnya terakhir kali aku berlari sampai benar-benar kehabisan nafas seperti sekarang? Entahlah… Yang jelas sekarang, nafasku sudah terputus-putus begini dan Naruto masih belum kutemukan. Heran—! Memangnya di mana dia bersembunyi?! Rasanya sudah kutelusuri semua lorong-lorong di dalam labirin ini, dan rambut pirang model spiky-nya tidak pernah terlihat selama itu.

Sebenarnya tadi aku hampir menyerah saja. Oh…tidak. Maksudku, tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerah dengan cara meneriakkan kalimat, "Aku mengaku kalah, Naruto! Aku menyerah, dan sekarang kupersilahkan kau untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu. Kau menang!"

Jah—! Tentu saja aku—sebagai seorang Uchiha—tidak akan melakukan hal yang kuanggap memalukan (tentu saja sebenarnya bukan disebut memalukan, melainkan sportif) seperti itu. Tadinya aku hampir mau keluar dari taman labirin ini, dan menaiki menara kecil yang berada tak jauh dari sini. Ya. Menara itu memang dibuat agar bisa mengawasi taman labirin ini secara menyeluruh dari atas sana.

Tapi segera kuurungkan niat itu, setelah ingatan tentang kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu kembali berputar di otakku. Saat Naruto marah-marah, karena aku melakukan hal yang sama persis seperti yang tengah terbersit di dalam benakku sekarang ini saat kami tengah bermain petak umpet dulu. Apa katanya waktu itu? Aku tidak sportif? Hn…

Yang jelas, aku harus menemukan Naruto sekarang juga.

Aku mendongakkan kepala. Menatap langit yang makin lama, terlihat makin gelap di atasku. Cahaya matahari sudah tak terlihat lagi. Hanya tersisa bias dari sinarnya yang kini berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sambil meletakkan kedua tanganku di depan mulut dan membentuk sebuah corong, aku berteriak keras.

"Narutoo—!"

Hening.

Setelah teriakan yang hampir menghabiskan suaraku tadi dan membuatku kembali kehabisan nafas, yang terdengar selanjutnya hanya…hening?!

Sambil mendengus kesal, aku kembali mencorongkan kedua tanganku. Bersiap-siap meneriakkan namanya untuk yang kedua kali. Kutarik nafas panjang-panjang dan—

"Hei~ jangan teriak-teriak begitu! Aku bisa tuli, tahu!"

Suara gemerisik dedaunan—yang sejak hampir setengah jam terakhir ini aku tunggu-tunggu—terdengar dari arah belakangku. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, aku segera membalikkan tubuhku untuk…menemukan sosoknya. Di antara kedua bibirnya masih terselip batang putih lolipop.

Sambil tersenyum kecil, aku melangkah mendekatinya. "Ke mana saja kau?"

Naruto terkikik pelan sambil membersihkan dedaunan yang menempel di jaketnya. Aku membantunya dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan bahunya yang terlihat sedikit kecoklatan. Sepertinya terkena tanah. "Sasuke kalah. Aku yang menang!" ujarnya di sela-sela tawa yang semakin lama terdengar semakin keras.

Aku mendengus geli, tak lama sebelum akhirnya aku memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang. "Terserah. Yang penting, sekarang kau sudah kutangkap." kataku pelan.

Tawa jernih itu terhenti. Kurasakan telapak tangannya yang hangat menyentuh punggung tanganku pelan. "Tapi sudah terlambat. Aku tadi yang keluar, jadi kau tetap tidak menang." ia mengangkat suaranya. Perlahan dan lembut.

Kutenggelamkan wajahku ke dalam rambut pirangnya yang halus. Entah kenapa aku tak merasa berat hati. Bahkan saat aku berkata, "Tentu saja kau yang menang." Aku tetap tak merasakan 'panas' yang biasanya kurasakan setiap kali aku kalah dari seseorang. Dalam hal apa pun itu. "Tapi tak ada kata terlambat untuk memelukmu, kan?"

Naruto tertawa renyah. "Gombal—!" Lalu ia memeluk erat kedua tanganku yang tengah memeluk kedua pinggangnya.

"Hei! Dari mana kau dapat kata seperti itu?" tanyaku sambil menyeringai.

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ekspresi orang yang tengah bingung—atau pura-pura bingung. "Umm…televisi?"

Dan kami berdua pun terdiam. Aku menikmati keheningan yang tengah terjadi sekarang ini. Terasa begitu tenang dan damai. Tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas panjang seraya memejamkan mata. Nyaman.

Setelah beberapa waktu mematung, Naruto pun mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia menatap langit di atas sana. "Sudah gelap."

"Hn." Aku menanggapi kalimat pendeknya barusan dengan asal-asalan.

"Sebentar lagi, Ino pasti akan menyuruhku untuk makan malam." Pria berjaket jeans itu membalikkan badannya sehingga tubuh kita saling berhadapan. Tiba-tiba ia mengukir senyuman lembut. "Kalau aku ditanya 'hari apa yang paling menyenangkan untukku?', aku pasti akan menjawab 'hari ini'." Lalu ia menggeleng pelan.

Aku terhenyak. Perih yang familiar ini kembali terasa. Menusuk ke dalam ulu hati. Setelah menghembuskan nafas berat, aku memeluk Naruto erat. Kurasakan ia nyaris terlonjak kaget. "Dulu, hari-hari kita berdua selalu berjalan seperti hari ini." Aku menggelengkan kepala pelan di antara kedua bahunya. "Kau tidak ingat?"

Tubuh mungil yang kupeluk hanya diam mematung. Tapi dapat kurasakan jantungnya berdetak di dalam irama lambat dengan dadaku. Aku menduga, ia tengah menatap kosong dedaunan dari pohon yang berada di belakangku. Shock dengan apa yang kukatakan. Diam-diam aku berharap, yang terjadi setelah ini tidak sampai separah kejadian tadi pagi.

"Kau tidak ingat…" aku memotong ucapanku sendiri. Memberi jeda sebentar sebelum kembali membuka mulut, "Kau tidak ingat saat kita berdua pernah ber—"

"Aku tidak ingat." kalimat ketus nan dingin itu memotong kalimatku. Tubuh yang tengah kudekap ini, terasa sedikit gemetar. "Aku tidak ingat, dan karena itu…" nada suaranya mengering. Terdengar hampir pecah. "Karena itu, kau jangan—"

Benar-benar pecah. Aku tidak mendengar lanjutan dari kata-katanya lagi. Meski pun telingaku tengah berada dekat sekali dengan mulutnya. Dapatkah kau membayangkan, betapa kecilnya suara yang Naruto keluarkan? Tanpa mempedulikan larangannya tadi, aku kembali membuka mulut. Melanjutkan ucapanku yang tadi terputus. "Kita pernah berjalan-jalan berdua di dalam labirin ini—"

"Aku tidak ingat~"

"—berdua, di suatu malam saat kita—"

"Aku tidak ingat…"

"—baru pulang dari acara yang diadakan oleh—"

"Tidak ingat, tidak ingat."

"—teman-temanku. Di acara itu kita bertemu dengan—"

"Aku tidak ingat! Tidak ingat, brengsek! Jadi, jangan kau teruskan!" Naruto melepas pelukanku secara paksa. Menampakkan raut wajahnya yang terlihat sangat…tidak karuan. Aku mengatupkan gigiku. Ya. Naruto menangis. Ia terisak pelan. "Aku tidak ingat, kau mengerti?! Aku mau, tapi tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa…"

"Ssshh…" aku mendesis pelan. Sambil menarik nafas aku merengkuh tubuh Naruto lembut. "Ssshh… Aku tahu itu. Aku sangat tahu." Kukecup setetes air mata yang tengah menggantung di pelupuk matanya. Refleks, ia memejamkan kedua mata beriris biru itu. "Aku tahu itu, karenanya aku membantumu. Maafkan aku." Aku pun mengecup air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya secara bergantian.

Ia membuka matanya, lalu mendongak untuk menatapku. "Tapi masalahnya aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin tahu, kau siapa. Dan aku memang tahu, kalau—" kalimatnya terputus, ia kembali terisak. "Aku tahu kau siapa, tapi aku tidak bisa—"

"Ssshh… Cukup, cukup. Aku mengerti." Kuraih rambut pirang di bagian belakang kepalanya, dan meremasnya lembut. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak saat ini.

Tubuhnya gemetaran. Masih sambil terisak, ia menanggapi ucapanku, "Tidak~! Aku tahu kau tidak mengerti. Maksudku, aku sudah tahu kau siapa. Tapi susah sekali, rasanya untuk… Rasanya sakit sekali untuk, uh~!" Dan ia melangkah mundur, menjauhiku.

Tangan kirinya meraih batang lolipop dan mengeluarkan permen itu dari dalam mulutnya. Sempat terlihat sebuah saliva panjang di antara bibir bawahnya yang basah dengan permen bulat berwarna oranye yang sudah mengecil itu, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terputus. Dan kini tangan kanannya mulai memegangi kepala sambil meringis kesakitan. "Uuh~!"

Hampir berlari, aku mendekatinya dengan khawatir. Aku meraih kedua lengannya yang terlipat, sebelum akhirnya kembali mendekap tubuhnya hangat. "Ssshh…aku minta maaf. Sekarang lupakan dulu semuanya, okay?"

Kedua matanya tetap terpejam, keningnya masih berkerut kesakitan. Ia menggigit bibirnya, dan dua detik kemudian setetes air mata mengalir keluar dari mata kanannya. "Selalu begini jadinya. Selalu begini~" setengah menggerutu, ia kembali terisak. "Kepalaku selalu terasa sakit setiap aku, aargh—!"

"Ssshh...tarik nafas, sayang." ujarku, hampir berbisik di dekat telinganya. "Tarik nafas…hembuskan." Aku mengurut punggungnya lembut. "Lupakan semuanya dulu…"

Tubuhnya gemetaran di dalam pelukanku. Tapi nafas dan detak jantungnya mulai beraturan. Kini hanya terdengar sedikit isakan kecil dari sosok yang tengah kudekap ini. Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Cukup, sayang. Lupakan dulu semuanya…"

-

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf tadi?" kata pertama Naruto, setelah sempat terdiam beberapa waktu. Kini kami berdua tengah terduduk di tanah. Masih di dalam labirin. Bersebelahan.

Aku duduk dengan meluruskan kedua kakiku sambil bersender di sebuah semak-semak yang rimbun. Sementara sosok pirang di sebelah kananku duduk dengan melipat kedua kakinya, lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Ia tidak bersandar sepertiku.

Aku menghela nafas pelan sembari menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tengah mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit dengan taburan bintang di atas sana.

Di dalam keremangan ini, aku masih bisa melihat wajah kecoklatan itu dengan jelas. Matanya terlihat berair, dengan kantung mata yang sedikit membengkak. Wajah yang merona, dengan ujung hidung mungilnya berwarna kemerah-merahan. Kedua bibirnya tidak tertutup rapat. Membuka, hingga sedikt menampakkan jejeran gigi putihnya. Aku menghela nafas lagi. Uchiha Naruto memang ayu. Kekasihku memang sangat cantik.

"Aku meminta maaf, Naruto. Untuk…semuanya." jawabku lirih.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali—masih dengan menatap langit—sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. "Untuk…semuanya? Semuanya itu maksudnya apa?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Menatap Naruto yang tengah memainkan permen lolipop itu dengan kedua tangannya. Tak lama sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkan permen itu ke dalam mulut.

Heran juga—! Lama sekali permen itu bertahan, tidak habis-habis. Kurasa Naruto lebih sering mengamati bulatan berwarna oranye bening itu, dari pada menghisap rasa manisnya di dalam mulut. Mungkin saja saat ia bersembunyi dariku sore tadi itu, dia hanya memegangi batang putihnya dengan tangan kanan.

Aku mendengus pelan. Baru teringat kalau aku belum bertanya pada Naruto, apa yang sejak tadi ingin kutanyakan padanya. "Di mana kau bersembunyi sore tadi, hn?" tanyaku datar, sambil menatap sebuah batu di atas tanah.

"Hah~?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum akhirnya terkikik senang. "Kau penasaran ya?" tanyanya sambil menatapku jahil.

Aku menatapnya jengah, dan ia tertawa makin keras. Perlahan aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Cepat sekali topik pembicaraannya berubah. "Sudahlah jawab saja…" tanggapku kalem.

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya dengan sebelah mata terpejam. "Tapi itu kan rahasia, Sasuke~" ujarnya dengan nada naik-turun. "Tapi tak apalah…karena Sasuke sudah baik sekali padaku hari ini…"

Aku hanya diam.

"Mudah saja sebenarnya. Aku hanya perlu mengikutimu dari belakang, dan…selesai! Tak akan pernah kau menduga bahwa selama itu, aku selalu berada di belakangmu. Sambil sembunyi di balik semak-semak, tentu saja." Ia tersenyum jenaka, sambil menatapku senang. "Simple, kan?"

Aku menganga selama beberapa detik, menatapnya tak percaya. Lalu Naruto mulai tertawa, dan aku pun ikut tertawa pelan. Sungguh, aku tidak menduga. Bahwa caranya bersembunyi itu… Haha. Cerdik sekali. Begitu jugakah caranya bersembunyi, saat kita bermain petak umpet di sini dulu?

Tiba-tiba sepasang mata biru itu menatapku berang sambil memajukan kedua belah bibirnya. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Dia teringat, hn? "Sasuke. Kau mengalihkan pemicaraan!" ujarnya dengan nada menuduh.

"Hn." Tak kusangka ia akan teringat. Geez…

Ia menghadap ke arahku sambil mengambil posisi duduk bersilang. Memejamkan mata, aku menghela nafas panjang. "Jadi…kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Sepasang mata bening miliknya menatapku bertanya-tanya.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku. Meraih kedua bahunya dengan tanganku dan menatap ke mata birunya itu dalam-dalam. "Dengar…" aku menghela nafas. "Aku meminta maaf untuk semua yang sudah terjadi. Semuanya, Naruto. Semuanya…"

"Memang apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Suara serak-serak basah itu tercekat.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Kesalahanku banyak. Sudah terlalu banyak, sayang…"

"Tapi apa?" Mata biru itu meredup, kembali diselimuti oleh kabut air.

_Sasuke, dengar… Kau harus menyelesaikan ini._

Aku menguatkan hati. "Meninggalkan dan menjauhimu, contohnya…"

Dan Naruto menjerit tertahan.

-

07.01 a.m.

Sakit. Ini memang sangat sakit. Terlalu perih…

Aku berbuat kesalahan. Kesalahan yang sangat besar. Bahkan aku pun mengakui kalau kesalahan itu membuat diriku terlihat sangat buruk. Terlihat begitu egois. Dan akibat dari kesalahanku yang sangat fatal itu—sayangnya—bukan diterima oleh diriku sendiri. Sesuatu yang membuat masalah ini terasa semakin menusuk di hati.

Bahwa aku dan kesalahankulah yang membuat keadaan orang yang aku cintai semakin parah. Yang membuat ia tak bisa segera sembuh dalam kurun waktu enam sampai tujuh bulan seperti yang diperkirakan oleh para dokter. Yang membuat ia semakin melupakan hal-hal yang telah terjadi, tak mau mengingatnya. Yang membuatnya terkurung di dalam rumahnya sendiri selama beberapa tahun ini.

Karena aku tidak mempedulikannya. Berusaha tidak mempedulikannya. Karena aku pergi. Karena aku tak ada di sampingnya di saat-saat ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menopangnya. Karena aku lari, lari seperti seorang pengecut.

Karena aku meninggalkannya. Sendiri.

Aku merengkuh tubuh yang tengah gemetar hebat itu erat-erat. Suara isakan pilu tak putus-putus keluar dari kerongkongannya. Setetes air mata turun, membasahi pipiku.

"Karena itulah aku meminta maaf, sayang. Karena itu…" ujarku lirih.

"Rasanya sakit, Sasuke…" ia menanggapiku di sela-sela isakannya. "Sakit, dan aku tak mengerti kenapa." Kurasakan tangan kirinya menekan erat di dadanya. "Rasanya sakit di sini, tapi aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti, Sasuke. Argh~!"

Kudekap tubuh mungilnya semakin erat. Hatiku juga terasa sakit. Perih. Aku ingin menyalahkan seseorang, seperti yang biasanya kulakukan. Tapi tak bisa. Aku ingin mengirimkan sebuah tinju pada seseorang. Seseorang yang bisa disalahkan atas semua ini. Seseorang yang telah membuat kekasihku merasa begitu sakit. Aku ingin membunuh orang itu. Menyiksanya sampai mati.

Tapi apa dayaku? Tak ada.

Jika Naruto tersakiti oleh orang lain, dapat kupastikan bahwa tak lama lagi orang itu akan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Seperti yang pernah terjadi saat aku masih kuliah dulu. Dan sekarang? Bagaimana dengan saat ini? Jika orang yang menyakiti kekasihku adalah aku sendiri. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Isakan Naruto masih terdengar. Terputus-putus dan lemah. Aku menghembuskan nafas. Ia sudah terlalu sangat lelah. Berbagai macam emosi yang mendatanginya, pasti sangat menguras tenaga. Kurasakan bagian sebelah kepalaku sedikit berdenyut. Ya. Aku pun kelelahan.

Sebenarnya aku harus membawa kekasihku masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku harus membawanya ke hadapan dokter Yamanaka. Untuk menenangkannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, memberi Naruto obat penenang. Tapi—

"Sasuke…?"

Tapi sungguh… Aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang. Menyelesaikan semua ini dengan tanganku sendiri.

Aku membantunya duduk tegak di antara kedua kakiku. Matanya sembab, hidungnya memerah—sangat memerah—dan wajahnya pucat. Permen lolipop yang tadi diisapnya pasti sudah terlempar entah ke mana. Aku meraih pinggangnya dengan kedua lenganku, lalu menariknya hingga kini dada kami hampir bersentuhan.

"Kau ingat aku siapa?" tanyaku hampir berbisik.

Naruto menggeleng. Sangat kencang, sehingga aku harus memundurkan wajahku. "Aku tidak ingat, Sasuke. Rasanya aku tahu, tapi tidak ingat." jawabnya ambigu. Tapi aku faham benar apa yang ia maksudkan. Terkadang hati kita ingat sesuatu, hati kita tahu. Tapi otak kita tidak bisa mengiringinya, sehingga semuanya terasa jadi begitu membingungkan. Sekaligus sangat menyakitkan.

"Sasuke…" ia berbisik sangat pelan, tapi karena jarak di antara kami berdua yang terlalu dekat, aku bisa mendengarnya. Ia meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di dadaku. Lembut. "Sasuke, jangan. Jangan bicara tentang hal itu lagi…"

"Ssshh…tapi ini harus." Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ingat…kita berdua sudah menikah?" tanyaku sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. Memperlihatkan cincin pernikahan kami yang melingkar indah di ibu jari dan jari manisnya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya erat-erat. Secara bergantian, ia menatap kedua cincin di tangannya dengan wajahku. "Aku tahu, tapi tidak—" Suaranya pecah di sini. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kencang-kencang. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata.

Aku menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiriku. Sementara tangan kananku mengusap pipi basahnya lembut. Jari-jariku menyentuh helaian rambut pirangnya yang juga basah. "Ssshh…jangan menangis lagi."

"Tapi aku tidak ingat~" lirihnya.

Aku meraih tengkuknya, lalu kukecup pipi hangat yang tengah basah oleh air asin itu. "Aku di sini. Aku akan membantumu, okay? Tenanglah…"

Sejenak, Naruto menatapku ragu. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia mengangguk lemah. "Tapi aku tidak ingat…" bisiknya lirih.

"Aku membantumu." Aku menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat. Setelah memejamkan mata, aku mulai mencium punggung tangannya. Dapat kurasakan—melalui sentuhan tangang kananku pada tengkuknya—ia sedikit terhenyak kaget.

"S-sasuke?"

Perlahan-lahan, aku melepaskan genggamanku pada tengkuknya. Dan meremas hangat tangan kanan Naruto, sementara tangan kiriku masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat-erat.

Kulepas kedua cincin yang melingkar di jari Naruto sambil melirik ke arah pria pirang yang tengah menatapku dengan seksama itu. "Kau tahu arti kedua cincin ini, kan?"

Naruto menatapku ragu.

"Pernikahan. Kau tahu maksud dari kata itu, kan?"

Kini, pria itu mengangguk pelan.

"Kita sudah melakukan itu, sayang…" lanjutku lirih. "Karena itu kau memiliki benda ini, karena itu aku juga memilikinya. Mengerti?"

Kulihat cahaya dari iris birunya meredup. Naruto menggigit bibirnya sebelum berbisik, "Aku tahu, Sasuke…" Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke arahku. "Aku tahu tapi tidak bisa mengingatnya. Dan aku juga ragu. Lalu kau tidak pernah menemuiku—" sampai di sini, kalimatnya terputus. Ia kembali terisak pelan.

Aku mendekap tubuhnya seerat yang aku bisa. Dadaku terasa semakin sesak. "Aku minta maaf. Sungguh…"

Kulepas pelukanku padanya perlahan. Lalu aku memakai cincin yang lebih besar di jari manisku sambil terus melirik Naruto yang tengah menatapku tanpa berkedip. Dengan gerakan cepat yang terburu-buru, aku langsung meraih tangan kanannya. Dan memakaikan cincin miliknya di jari manisnya.

Selesai sudah. Kini aku telah menunaikan janjiku pada diriku sendiri di malam itu. Malam saat aku melepas cincin pernikahan kami berdua dari jarinya dan jariku. Paling tidak, untukku kini, satu masalah sudah kuselesaikan.

Aku menatap sosok didepanku dengan lembut. Kurapatkan kembali tubuh kami berdua, dan aku berbisik pelan, "Kau ingat, Naru? Hari itu di dalam sebuah gereja, saat aku mengikat sumpah denganmu?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia menatapku dengan mata yang berair, sementara bibirnya bergetar. Tapi sama sekali tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Kau ingat? Saat aku memakaikan cincin ke jarimu? Saat—"

Kalimatku terputus karena sebuah jari telunjuk yang menekan bibirku. Sebuah isyarat agar aku diam.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya keras. Ia menatapku sendu, sebelum akhirnya menurunkan jarinya dari bibirku. Aku melihatnya menggeleng pelan. Terlalu pelan, malah.

"A-aku tidak ingat," Aku meraih tangannya dan meremasnya lembut. "Aku tidak ingat, Sasuke. T-tapi aku tahu. Aku tahu hal itu," ia menghentikan ucapannya saat aku memeluknya erat. Sangat erat.

"Tak apa," bisikku di telinganya. "Kita akan mencobanya bersama. Aku akan membantumu pelan-pelan," Dan aku makin membenamkan kepalanya ke dadaku.

Naruto diam. Aku diam. Kami tak bergerak selama beberapa waktu. Merasa nyaman dengan keadaan itu, setelah mengalami kejadian yang sungguh menguras emosi. Aku termenung dalam diamku. Rasanya tak percaya aku bisa melakukan hal seperti ini.

Setelah aku melarikan diri dari sosoknya selama beberapa tahun.

Perasaan lega yang sangat menyenangkan menyebar di hatiku. Rasanya seolah-olah ada air yang sangat dingin menyiram hatiku. Perlahan rasa sakit, perih, dan pedih yang menggerogoti hati dan pikiranku menghilang. Dan aku sangat bersyukur.

Pagi tadi, saat aku ribut dengan kekasihku, siapa yang akan menyangka kalau sekarang aku bisa merengkuh tubuhnya seperti ini? Kemarin malam, saat Neji menyuruhku melakukan hal yang—menurutku sangat mustahil saat itu, siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata aku bisa melakukannya?

Dan saat aku berdoa sejenak pada Tuhan malam itu, siapa yang menyangka kalau Dia benar-benar menurunkan keajaiban padaku? Dia mengabulkan permintaanku?

Siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata aku bisa mengajak kekasihku pergi ke pesta Haruno besok dengan hati lapang? Dengan hati bahagia? Siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata aku benar-benar bisa mengenalkan Naruto pada Neji? Dengan rasa bangga yang mungkin sedikit berlebihan?

Siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata aku bisa mengakui keberadaan Tuhan lagi? Campur tangan Tuhan di setiap perjalanan takdirku? Siapa yang akan menyangka? Bahkan aku sendiri pun tidak.

Aku menarik rambut pirang sosok dalam dekapanku ini lembut. Sedikit terasa lembab karena keringat. Wajah ayu itu menengadah. Menatapku dengan sepasang mata beriris biru yang bercahaya itu. Aku menahan nafas melihat keindahannya. Rasa rindu yang menggebu-gebu itu datang lagi secara tiba-tiba.

"S-sasuke…" bisiknya lirih. Pelan dan indah.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Nafas kami beradu menjadi kumpulan karbondioksida yang segera menghilang ditelan oleh gas lain. Aku meraih tengkuknya yang terasa hangat dengan tangan kiriku. Sementara tangan kananku menyibak poni pirangnya ke belakang.

"B-bolehkah?" aku merasakan sedikit getaran didalam suaraku. Sial.

Kedua bibir Naruto terbuka lembut. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan kata-kata.

Dan dalam diam aku menyatukan kedua bibir kami. Menyentuhnya samar, dan kemudian menekannya secara tiba-tiba. Bibir mungil itu terasa begitu panas di bibirku. Dapat kurasakan melalui tangan kananku yang menahan tengkuknya, ia menegang. Sementara tangan kiriku berpindah tempat ke pinggang Naruto yang ramping.

Naruto sedikit bergetar, aku dapat merasakannya dengan jelas. Sambil menyeringai dalam hati, aku merasakan bibir itu penuh perasaan. Sekali lagi merasakan wangi yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Wangi yang kurindukan.

Dan kemudian aku kembali menciptakan jarak di antara kami. Segera kulihat Naruto yang tengah tersengal pelan. Walau aku hanya menyentuh bibirnya tadi, tapi ternyata itu sudah membuatnya menahan nafas sedikit lama.

Kutatap wajah yang merona itu dengan penuh kasih. Tuhan, aku sangat merindukan orang ini. Terima kasih banyak.

Naruto menjilat kedua bibirnya sebelum menatapku dalam. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu ia memeluk leherku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku merasa terkejut, tapi setelah itu aku langsung mengeratkan rengkuhanku pada pinggangnya. Kemudian dengan perlahan, aku menyentuh keningnya dengan bibirku. Lalu mengecup kedua matanya yang kini tengah terpejam. Dan bibirku pun mengecup bibirnya lagi.

Aku kembali menekannya lembut. Kujilat, kurasakan, kuhayati. Ciuman pertama kami setelah beribu-ribu hari. Aku menghisapnya pelan. Dapat kudengar Naruto mendesah geli. Suara yang sangat kurindukan.

Tersirat keraguan yang sangat kentara saat ia membuka bibirnya pelan. Aku menyambutnya dengan lembut. Aku memasukinya, dan rasa yang sangat familiar itu langsung menyebar di lidahku. Menembus otak dan logika, menancap langsung ke relung hatiku. Aku makin menekan kepala kekasihku mendekat.

Dapat kurasakan Naruto menjambak rambutku dalam sebuah tarikan menyenangkan. Perasaan ini… Rasa ini… Suara ini… Semuanya begitu indah. Aku menyentuh lidahnya yang diam dengan lidahku. Tapi tak ada reaksi. Ia hanya mengeluarkan suara desahan kecil tanpa gerakan berarti.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Kaku sekali, sayangku…

Kudorong lidahnya pelan, dan lagi-lagi ia hanya menurut. Kutelusuri giginya, dan memori-memori yang datang menampar benakku semakin keras. Ingatan tentang semua yang yang terjadi di antara aku dengannya. Mendatangiku silih berganti.

Bahkan ingatan tentang urutan giginya yang sempurna, yang tengah kurasakan sekarang. Masih sama.

Lalu aku mulai menyapu dinding atas mulut manis kekasihku. Kusapu dengan lembut dan perlahan, di setiap milimeter yang ada. Mencoba kembali merasakan semua rasa miliknya.

Kuberikan sebuah sapuan samar, ia mendesah pelan. Kusentuh sedikit kasar dan bernafsu—mencoba merasakan lebih, ia melenguh. Dan setelah mengecap lidahnya yang lemas itu sekali lagi, aku pun melepaskan ciuman kami. Naruto juga melepaskan pelukannya dari leherku.

Aku tercenung tak percaya. Sambil terus menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, rasa Naruto yang sangat memabukkan itu kembali menyebar di mulutku. Kutatap wajah merona dari kekasihku. Ia sendiri juga tengah berusaha mengendalikan nafasnya yang tak teratur. Bibirnya begitu merah dan basah.

Setelah menghela nafas pelan, aku memaksa Naruto untuk menatapku. Aku menyentuhkan hidungku dengan hidungnya. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lembut.

"T-terima kasih." bisiknya pelan. "Aku benar-benar sangat senang."

Kubiarkan mata kami beradu dalam. Aku berusaha kembali masuk ke dalam sepasang mata beriris biru itu, berusaha membaca semua emosi yang tersirat di sana. Dan kemudian, bibirku sudah bergerak sendiri tanpa keinginanku.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Mata besar itu membelalak kaget.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan mata itu kembali mengeluarkan tetesan air mata. "M-malam ini… Malam ini aku ingin tidur denganmu, Sasuke. Aku ingin terus bersama denganmu," ujar Naruto pelan. Suaranya bergetar.

Mengangguk pelan, aku kembali mendekap tubuh itu erat-erat. "Dan besok aku akan mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat," kataku pelan. Sementara ingatanku terbang ke sebuah gereja indah di pinggir kota. Sebuah gereja mungil yang megah. Tempat aku dan Naruto mengikat sumpah pernikahan. Sambil menghela nafas, aku memejamkan mata.

"K-kau akan mengajakku keluar… dari sini?" pertanyaan pria de dalam dekapanku ini mengagetkanku. Membuyarkan lamunanku.

Sambil tersenyum tipis, aku mengangguk. "Ya. Besok pagi-pagi sekali," lalu aku terhenti sejenak. "Dan malamnya, kita berdua akan pergi ke pesta seorang temanku. Akan kusuruh seseorang untuk menyiapkan pakaianmu," lanjutku lirih. Aku merasa seperti tercekik.

"Benarkah?"

_Tuhan… Di atas semua berkat dan rahmatmu, aku mengucapkan kata-kata syukur._

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu esok hari, Sasuke—!"

_Aku berterimakasih padamu, di atas semua kasih sayang yang Engkau limpahkan padaku._

"Menurutmu… Besok aku lebih bagus memakai jaket atau sweater?"

_Aku berlutut di hadapan-Mu… Aku bersujud di hadapan-Mu… Aku menyembah-Mu… Tuhan._

"Siapa orang yang akan kau suruh untuk menyiapkan pakaianku, Sasuke?"

_Atas semua Kebaikan-Mu. Atas semua Anugerah-Mu._

"Huumm…baiklah. Kau akan memakai jas berwarna apa?"

_Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih atas semua keberkatan yang Engkau beri padaku._

"Ya. Hitam menurutku lebih bagus. Tapi…bagaimana denganku, Sasuke?"

_Besok pagi aku akan mengunjungi-Mu di rumah Tuhan._

"N-ng…"

_Bersama kekasihku, Tuhan…_

"S-sasuke…?"

_Dan aku akan mencintai-Mu…_

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke…"

…_tepat seperti aku mencintainya._

**The End**

-

Selesai juga akhirnya… *menganga tak percaya*

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua reader dan reviewer. Terima kasih banyak, ya. *sembah sujud*

Capek sekali rasanya, menulis fict ini. –sigh- Tanpa kawan semua, saya selalu merasa tidak akan berhasil menamatkan fict ini.

Tapi, sungguh! Menulis ini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan! XD

Wah. Kalau dijumlahkan semua halaman yang dihabiskan 3 chapter dari fict ini adalah sekitar…

…60 page Microsoft Word! *ngakak kaget-?-*

Ya sudahlah… Terima kasih banyak, Minna-sama! :)

Maafkan Rai atas senua kesalahan yang ada di dalam fict ini. Review, please…?


End file.
